Dragons Forgotten
by KaiserTrigger
Summary: Murakami Kai is a cop. But not just any cop. A cop with amnesia and unusual amounts of body strength. He's now being recruited by SIN the American government spy orginization to be sent to a land that has a rise in crime and strange happenings going on. H
1. Doghnuts, Piracy, Blood, and Ga-thunk

**This is my second fanfic. First chapter. It'll be the same type of crossover in the sense that it combines as many verses as I can get my hands on that I've seen and could see without too much trouble. It'll center around, for now, DBZ, GTA, and Hyperdimension Neptunia (With others in between making appearances). It's comedic like the last one. But I guarantee that it'll be much more serious throughout the story and I believe that if you stick with it, it'll have a plot twist that will make you go "FA FUQ... JUST HAPPENED". You won't predict the plot twist. I guarantee that. Not unless you know me from somewhere and I told you. But most people won't know.  
><strong>

**One quick thing to mention is that I couldn't list all of the themes/categories/genres that I'll incorporate into it. So don't worry if you see something not listed in the TWO genres I'm allowed to list.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragons Forgotten: Police Story<strong>

**Gamindustri Saga Chapter 1**

**Main character voiced by: Takahata101. Bardock voice.  
><strong>

**All other characters from official series are voiced by their official voice actors or whichever one you choose if they have more than one.**

* * *

><p>I don't know when it happened. Or even how. All I know is that I don't know. I don't know who I am.<p>

My name is apparently Murakami Kai. One day, for whatever reason, I woke up in a hospital bed with no memory of who I was or where I'm from. I was apparently a cop based on what I was told by an officer who popped in claiming to be my supervisor. I was also told I was 5% Saiyan. But I was also told I'm still as weak as dog shit compared to the rest of them. I was discharged and left to live in a shabby old shitty apartment. It's been three months since that day. The day I was born all over again. I still seem to have the skills that I learned from previously. Apparently all I lost was event memory. Today seems a little strange though. Not that any day was ever not strange, but today I got an even stranger than strange feeling. I was called in to see my superior. He seemed like it was urgent, but I guess I'll find out what that is, once I go in...

***Cue end of Kai's monologue ***

As Kai walked into the station and through the halls, he came across a brown door that said "Chief Officer Frank Tenpenny". He then reached for the door knob and opened the door, walking into a bright room decorated with bags of crack laid out onto a desk.

"Seriously!? Are you fucking kidding me Tenpenny!?" Yelled Kai as he raised his voice and slammed his fist onto Tenpenny's desk "I just arrested you last week for crack possession! And now you're doing it again!?"

"Man, shut the fuck up and deal with it! It's my body and I'll do what I whatever the fuck I want with it! I'm a cop afterall."

"So being a cop means you can do whatever you want!?"

"The fact that I got out based on my status as a cop says a lot about that question now doesn't it, officer Murakami."

"Whatever... What the hell did you call me in here for? I was busy trying to meet my arrest quota."

"The government organization of spies called SIN wants to recruit you."

"...Why?"

"Because! that's why! Now don't ask me that again motherfucker!"

"Dude, fuck you." Responded Kai in an snide tone.

"Look just go. They want you so that they can have someone to do some spy work in a far away place. And they chose you because everyone else here is an incompetent motherfucker who's too bust stuffing their faces with donuts!"

"Does this include you in the doughnut stuffing diabetes club?"

"Whatever! Just go report to the address on this piece of paper! They'll have a guy there waiting to tell you all the info you need. Now get the fuck outta my office."

"Yes sir... Motherfucker."

"Grr... Just go..."

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai had arrived to the address an hour later, he had come across a large mansion that said "Beware of Rex". Ignoring the sign, thinking that it was only a dog sign, he proceeded to buzz the buzzer on the front gate, but nothing came up. He then proceeded to climb the front gate like a ninja and hop over it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well. I don't see a dog anywhere. Don't see they needed that sign." Kai said as he began to walk toward the large mansion. But as he walked toward it, he then felt the ground quake as if a 10 ton boulder was being dropped on the ground over and over again. As he fell over, he looked over his shoulder and saw utter terror stomping it's way towards him.<p>

"A fucking dinosaur... Fucking. Bullshit." Kai skeptically said as he began to run for his life.

As the mighty beast roared and rampaged across the front of the mansion after it's prey, it suddenly stopped at the sound of a voice. "HEEL REX!" Commanded the loud yet elderly voice. As Kai had looked to see who it was, he saw an elderly looking man of about 55 years of age. He then approached and spoke to the man, whilst attempting to slip past his tormentor. "You needn't worry about my pet. He'll not attack you so long as I still command him to stay put." Said the elderly man in what looked like a green double breasted jacket with a turtle neck and a pair of black vintage pants. He also was wearing a pair of black wingtips with thin black socks.

"I suppose this means you're the guy who either owns this place or the guy who trained this...Prehistoric behemoth." Kai asked as his voice spoke with a tone of disturbance at the revelation that someone could tame such a creature.

"Yes. My name is Garmin Mason and I am the owner of this mansion and the member of SIN that called for you. And I didn't so much as tame this great big prehistoric bag of fun, but more so just so happened to... Connect with it. It still kills some people when it's hungry even I tell it not to. But I'm a government official. No one's gonna look twice."

"Right... So how bout this weather were having? Oh and how about that reason you called me over here when I was busy trying to meet my arrest quota? That shit's pretty tough to do without being an asshole ya know."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know. But this is important. But first let's go inside for some tea and crumpets."

"...Seriously? What are you? An old world Brit?"

"No I wasn't being serious you fool. I've got hamburgers and french fries waiting!"

"Oh. Well can we still have the tea?"

"Yes. I have a fresh batch of Darjeeling tea made for us."

So, soon after Kai had entered the mansion he found himself enjoying a plentiful meal and a cup of warm tea. As they had finished their meals, Garmin had begun to speak after taking one more good gulp of tea and spoke "So Kai. You want the reason I called you into our services correct?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Why would I be sitting here eating lunch with you unless you were gonna give me that information? Either that or you're a celebrity like Biz Markie or something." Kai said in a condescending tone.

"YOU! YOU GOT WHAT I NEED! BUT YOU SAY..." Garmin sang in a terrible voice but was cut short by Kai. "Yeah, no. Were not friends enough, if friends at all, to be singing "Just A Friend" together." Said Kai as he stopped Garmin's terrible onslaught of musical blasphemy .

"Fine. God damn philistine." Garmin angrily whispered "Well here's the reason I summoned you. There's a land not too far from here that's not only experiencing a rise in crime, but a rise in crime that's unusual for it. And something odd is also happening. A large amount of a natural resource seems to be vanishing. This natural resource, when in the wrong hands, could potentially spell doom for that nations separate leaders." Garmin stated "And we figured since you're the most fit officer of your time that we may as well send you there.".

"So you want me to take care of the crime and investigate the phenomenon?" Asked Kai.

"Two birds with one stone."

"Fine. I guess I could use a break from this city. Not like staying here's gonna get me anywhere with my amnesia anyways. So who's going with me?"

"Nobody. You'll be going alone."

"...WHY!? Why send only one person when it'd be mroe effective to have a few doing the investigation!?"

"Don't wanna send more than one. Everyone else we asked, and by that I mean every active officer around, is being a little bitch about it and saying they have too much work on their hands."

"So... You brought me here because... I'm the only one left?"

"Bingo. What did you expect? This ain't no fantasy prophecy."

"Whatever. I'll do it."

"Wonderful. I'll have my private jet ready to take you there. My butler will take you upstairs to a room to prepare for the trip. You'll be going to the land of Gamindustri."

"Uh-huh. Who the fuck names a nation, Gamindustri? That's like if I named a country after cheese cake and just called it CheeseCakeFactory..." Kai said as he walked off to prepare for his trip into the unknown. Well... Unknown to him at least."

* * *

><p><strong>And so the plane was made to be ready for take off. Kai proceeded to get on board with his new badge and passport as well as a new assortment of gear, including a Rolex watch that could launch a tracker from it, a .45 magnum handgun that could also launch a a grapple line from it to attach to multiple surfaces and could be magnetized to attach to metallic surfaces, and an Ifruit smart phone that could be used to track his location no matter where he is, and has a digital copy of his own passport for safety's sake.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Remember about that watch my friend! You turn it while pretending you're about to turn the hands! And that pistol is dangerous! You can infuse your own Ki into it! Don't use it for that in a highly populated area! And don't break that Smart Phone! You lose that and you won't even have a back up passport!"<p>

"One question though."

"What!?"

"What's Ki?"

"IT'S YOUR OWN ENERGY YOU UNTRAINED IDIOT! nOW BE CAREFUL AND GOOD LUCK!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Kai said. As he boarded the plane he took his seat and watched as the plane took off and slowly left the ground. About an hour later the plane had come close to it's destination.

"Oh boy... Well. Here's to a new career and a new memory." Kai thought to himself as he watched the plane land.

***Cue montage of Kai exiting the plane, walking past a sign that says Lastation, and walking around the city to the music in this Youtube video (watch?v=cETBCvKnu0Q). Also a scene in the montage of a shady guy selling illegal pirated goods trying to sell off some stuff to Kai only for Kai to pause; And then slam his brief case on the guys hand and land a right hook to the face***

"Wha...What was that for!?" Asked the bewilldered and panicked pirated goods seller.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAKE ASS SHIT! AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!" Kai yelled as he showered the man with words that spoke of utter disgust towards his business. As if he were seeing babies getting punted by hillbillies.

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai continued his walk throughout Lastation, he noticed that his Ifruit phone, which he had named Jacob, had just gone off and recieved a text from Garmin. It had said to go and meet someone at a specific address. It didn't say who. All it said was to go and meet the person at the destination. He then put the phone away and made his way there. However; Along the way, he got a glimpse of the rise in crime going on. Along the way he stopped 12 muggings, 5 attempted rapes, and 2 drug deals in the span of 30 minutes. He even had time to pull a kitten out of a tree. And the catch to all this? He's covered in bullet wounds from the muggings and drug deals. The kitten even had a seizure and had to be sent to the vet after seeing the bloodied up Kai dripping plasma all over the ground.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit... I knew I was taking on more than I could chew by taking on everything I came across. But fuck me... Right up the ass..." Said Kai as he was losing concioucness right outside of his destination. "If I have...Any regrets...It's that I never beat...Pacman...At packing." He said as his final words before he embraced his supposed demise.<p>

"Is...This the guy I'm supposed to meet? He looks like a complete mess." Said a short petit girl with silver short boyish hair, dressed in what looked like a black formal suit jacket with blue and white linings, and a pair of shorts, as she walked up to an unconcious Kai "I'm surprised he came all this way in his condition. I suppose I'll have to take him to the hospital".

As the young girl drags Kai's body off, hopefully to get medical attention and not to drop him into a river or something, the wind grows stronger as if a great evil as descended upon the land as a figure is seen in the distance in shadow in between what looks like a door in the middle of the street, with only one noise being heard as the camera fades away...**Ga-Thunk!**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. My second fanfiction ever. So if you enjoyed it then make sure you check out the next chapter and anything else I make. So rate, comment, subscribe... Oops. Wrong site.<br>**


	2. The Carnage Begins! Run Kai! Run!

**Author Notes**

**This is chapter 2. I like this one and I hope you do to. And now for some replies to the 2 reviews I got last time.**

** MegaRaziel: I do agree that only dialogue can be a burden on a story. But keep in mind that was only chapter 1. To me action sequences and the like shouldn't really be too much in the first chapter of anything. But this chapter will have an action sequence. Even a chase scene. And a few references thrown around here or there. Maybe like one or 2 that I can remember.**

** TMCraze: I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this one because it's going to have an action sequence in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragons Forgotten: Police Story<strong>

**Gamindustri Saga Chapter 2: The Carnage begins! Run for you life Kai!**

**Main character voiced by: Takahata101. Bardock voice.**

**All other characters from official series are voiced by their official voice actors or whichever one you choose if they have more than one**.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in chapter 1 we were introduced you to our main character who lives in Los Santos, San Andreas, Murakami Kai. We were introduced not only to him being an amnesiac, but to the fact that despite being 5% Saiyan, he's still weak as dog shit. He may as well be the new Yamcha in DBZ Abridged or Spiderman in terms of physical strength. But aside from that he's been spending the last 3 months since his discharge from the hospital working as a cop, being that he was told he was a cop to begin with. Now he's being recruited by the government spy organization called SIN and they want him to investigate and help prevent not only a rise in crime in the land of Gamindustri, but to investigate the illegal acquisitions of a specific natural resource. But unfortunately for him he's about to bite the big one for being a dumbass and trying to bite off more than he can chew. Will he survive his brush with death after his daring, yet retarded, attempt to stop the crime rise in Lastation? Or will the figure in shadow that appeared last chapter play a significant role? Find out by reading the second chapter of Dragons Forgotten. Read it, review it, love it. Or don't.<strong>

**Que the opening song Kuusou Rumba " watch?v=jKBCC5Qz7E4".**

* * *

><p>As Kai lays sleeping on a bed in a hospital, and not drowning in a river or being cut up in a wood chipper, the young girl could be seen sitting in a chair across from him, writing out paper work for the hospital bills "Hmm... I suppose since this isn't going to cost much for us to pay for, then we may as well take it out of his savings account back in Los Santos." Said the silver haired mystery girl.<p>

"I heard that... You little shit." Said Kai in a pained tone as he suddenly revealed he had just woken up from his sleep "Who... Do you think you are trying that much of a bitch move.. On me?"

"Well it's not our fault you decided to take on 12 armed muggers and 2 drug deals all in the span of 30 minutes." Said the girl "It's not our fault you went full retard and did something so foolish."

"Oh whatever... So where am I?"

"You're in the closest Lastation medical center we could get you to."

"Also... Who might you might be, my condescending little butler?"

"Butler? Who are you calling a butler!? I'm a FREAKIN WOMAN!"

"Oh... Fine. More like a little girl if you ask me."

"Forget it... My name is Jinguji Kei. And I'm the person you were supposed to meet at the specific destination. However; This little hindrance, due to your bravado of idiocy, has forced us to change destinations."

"Bitch... You better chill with the idiot comments. I'm still a cop and I still carry my piece on me."

"You think they didn't strip you of your gear when they came here?" Kei asked

"You think even in my sleep I'd let that shit go?" Kai responded in confidence that he's a paranoid mofo even in his sleep.

"Fair enough... Fine. For now let's focus on briefing you on the situation." Kei said as she pulled out some notes "So... Essentially we are experiencing a rise in crime. But it's quite unusual as you can see. We've had our own forces taking care of it for the most part. But we're still short. So, like the lazy bastards your superiors are, they only sent one of you. But we'll have to make due."

"Yeah. And what about the other thing?"

"Oh right. Yes, also we would like you to investigate the disappearance of a natural resource. The resource is what we call, anti-crystals. They form rarely, but are in great numbers wherever they form."

"And lately someone's been swiping them from right under your nose?" Kai asked.

"Yes. And now we need you to investigate it while assisting where you can with the rise in crime rate. But please do not attempt another case of... Ill minded bravery again. Unless you want to wind up with less savings in your account than a hardcore otaku living in Akihabara." "Kei said while advising against Kai's brave yet moronic attempts at doing his job.

"Will do mon Capitan!" "Kai replied on compliance to the demand placed on him.

"you'll also be staying at the same address as our previous destination. My boss will be waiting there to explain a few things to you before you stay there."

"Umm... Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>With Kai discharged from the hospital after being given proper treatment, he made his way throughout the city once more, reaching his destination. There, he noticed a twin tailed raven haired girl in what looked like a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh. I suppose you're... The guy?"<p>

"The... Guy?" Kai responded in confusion to the girls strange response to seeing him.

"Well... I was under the impression that you'd be female."

"And what made you think that?"

"Well... Never mind. I... Guess I'm supposed to tell you more about what you're job entails. I suppose Kei had already spoken to you about some of this?"

"That's right."

"I see. Well then, I'm Noire. Also known as Black Heart. But you are to refer to me as LADY Black Heart!"

"Uh... Why?"

"Because I'm a goddess! That's why!"

"Right. You're a goddess and I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. And an alien." Kai said sarcastically to Noire's pompous toned announcement of her own godhood.

"I'm not kidding! I'm a goddess! And you'd better give me the respect I want!" Noire demanded in utter rage as her face changed expressions from a normal one to a completely over the top look with beady eyes made up of huge white balls with black outlines and an angry set of eyebrows.

"Then prove it."

"FINE THEN! I'll prove it to you! Ass..."

"What'd you just call me?"

"Shut up and watch!" Noire demanded as a beam of light rose from her feet up and into the sky. As the light faded, Kai could see what looked like a white haired girl with long hair, in what looked like a black skin tight s&m outfit. "Behold the beauty of a true Goddess of perfection such as me! Now bow before me and I might forgive you, non-believer!"

"Yeah, how bout no. I came to help. Not to worship."

"Hmph. Whatever... Ass. Just remember these three things. Anything strange happens, you report it to me. Also if you so happen to come across anyone in a pink and green robot-like power suit, you kill on sight. And last but not least, these are the keys to your apartment and your car that'll be delivered to you. Your room number is 308. And you'll find some furniture and a TV there." Noire said after returning to normal "Now if you'll excuse me I have an expo to attend. Now go and do your job!"

"Yes, Jesus..." Kai replied in a snide tone as Noire got in a black limousine and was driven off.

As Kai opened the door to the apartment building, he noticed the deplorable condition. Dust everywhere, flies all over the place, garbage all over the floor. YUCK!

"Lol... Deja Vu. Just like the old apartment building back in Los Santos." Kai said as he realized how used he is to living poorly. He made his way up stairs to the third floor where he found his way to his room. Reaching there, he opened the door slowly with a grim look on his face, slowly creeping the door open. As he laid his bare eyes upon the room his entire face contorted in horror as he his entire view was filled lined with literal shit stains upon the walls, dusty ass windows and mirrors, and rats feeding upon old cheese on the ground.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THIS PLACE IS FUCKING DISGUSTING! WORSE THAN THE DARK SIDE OF OLD NEIGHBORS PORN COLLECTION!" Kai screamed in terror. However as soon as he let out that scream of utter disgust, a voiced called out to him.

"WHAT INJUSTICE HAS FALLEN UPON YOU THIS FINE DAY GOOD SIR!?" A young looking blue haired girl in torn blue jeans and a white t-shirt said as she jumped in front of Kai.

"Uhh... Who are you supposed to be?"

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLUE HAIRED MAIDEN OF JUSTICE THAT FLAPS IN BOTH THE DAY AND THE NIGHT! I AM THE HEROINE OF JUSTICE! NISA!" Said the girl known as Nisa in an over the top dramatic tone and loud voice.

"Do you have to yell and overact when you could just tell me your name?" Kai asked.

"Oh... Okay. Sorry. I'm Nisa. Nice to meet you."

"Hey. Names Kai. Just moved in."

"Oh so you're the new neighbor I've heard about! Welcome to Lastation! As a heroine of justice, I'm always on the move! But I've taken it upon myself to sorta take a break from the bulk of my duties to recharge my justice meter!" Nisa said as she energetically pumped her fist in the air with Super Sentai like poses "So tell me new neighbor! Arer you a supporter of justice!?"

"I'm a cop. So it all depends on whatever the written law says. Although most other cops seem to think it's all about whatever law comes right out of the book in their ass." Kai said as he desopondently as he brings to mind the deplorable state of the official doughnut poachers club "Basically it means just about every other cop is a douche who'll probably arrest you just because you didn't offer to suck his 2 foot long Schwanzstucker. And the female cops all hate men just because they're gay. At least where I come from that's how it is."

"Well... That's... sad to hear..." Nisa said nervously said in response to Kai's abysmal prior living conditions "Well... I can assure you that such things won't happen here with me on the job!"

"I thought you said you were on a break?"

"Well only a break on travelling. Crime here is getting pretty bad so I thought I'd settle down here for a bit and take care of things."

"Well apparently you haven't been doing a good job since they called me in here to help."

"That's not true... Oh who am I kidding! It's terrible here! This place has so many muggings now and so many pirated goods being sold! And lately rape has been turning into an issue as well! There's only so much one heroine of justice can do!" Nisa despondently yelled as she ran off back into her apartment room crying from the realization that even her own justice has a limit before becoming a burden that even she can't handle.

"Okaaaay. Well. I think I'm gonna go and buy some cleaning materials. This place might just need a sanitary exorcism..." Kai said. He then left his luggage in the main lobby. It's too dirty to leave it in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai was making his way to the local super market to locate some super-duper cleaning supplies, we cut back to the hospital that he was being treated at. There we see a young girl with fair skin, bright teal eyes. blonde hair worn in a hime-cut that flares outward on the ends with a big pink bow decorated with a stylized skull in the center, and frills that line the bow against magenta lining. She wore a pink dress adorned with skulls. As she entered walked toward the hospital she flung the doors open one hand spewing some nonsensical gibberish.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ga-Thunk!" Said the young girl as she smashed open the door with her hand "Where is he!?" Violently asked the young girl.<p>

"Wh...Who!?" The front desk manager asked in a frightened tone.

"Murakami Kai!"

"He's not here."

"What? Oh. Damn! I must have just missed him! Where is he now!?"

"I can't legally disclose that to you."

"To hell with that! The livelihood of young children may be on the line here! And you care about confidentiality!? Fine! I'll find him myself!" Said the young girl as she stormed out.

"What a strange looking little girl..."

"I HEARD THAT YOU OLD BAG OF BONES!" The young girl said as she yelled across the strret.

Now we cut back to Kai as he arrives back home with his new cleaning supplies "ALRIGHT! BACTERIA! GET READY TO SUCK SOME COCK! MEET MY LITTLE FRIEND! MISTER DEGREASER! AND MY OTHER LITTLE FRIENDS! BROOM, MOP, AND DUSTER!" He yelled as he prepared for a triumphant victory over the foul disease ridden walls and windows. About an hour later he finally finished his cleaning and sat on the couch "Well. At least the furniture is new. So I don't have to clean that."

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard from outside. Kai suddenly shout out of his seat and ran towards the window. He saw a young girl running in tears. The same girl we saw previously. He quickly got his gear and ran off to help despite still doing a bit of recovering from some of his wounds. As he ran out and caught up with the girl, he found himself in an alley. He stopped the girl and attempted to calm her "What the hell's going on!? I'm a cop so it's okay to tell me."

"I... I'm being chased!" Said the young girl.

"By who? Or what? A monster? I know those exist here."

"I don't know! I don't even... I don't even think you could consider it human let alone even a monster!"

"The fuck's that supposed to mean? If it's neither human or monster then what's chasing her?"

As Kai contemplated who or what is chasing her he was suddenly surprised by a voice that sounded as if it was the mixture of pure death and evil with the squeal of a dying beast "THAT'D BE ME, MOTHERFUCKER!" Said the monstrous voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai suddenly looked up and saw a horrific site. A beastly creature in the shape of a human with red skin and odd dark black web like designs all over. It had red bits of it's body coming off like tentacles and a huge gaping jaw with shark like teeth.<strong>

* * *

><p>"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Kai yelled in horror as he saw the horrific visage of the creature" What the fuck are you!?"<p>

"The names Carnage. AND MY NAME IS MY VERY OWN GAME!" Roared the beastly Carnage as he leaped towards Kai and the young girl. Kai quickly took hold of the young girl throwing her over his shoulder and running off like a lunatic screaming for his life.

*Cue the song Mob Rules by Black Sabbath. Specifically the one in this Youtube video " watch?v=U5raE8lvquA"*

"What in gods name did you do ta piss that ugly son of a bitch off!?" Kai yelled asking the girl about how she came across the demonic Carnage while running through the streets dodging cars and jaywalking through sidewalks.

"I don't know! He just popped right out of the sewers from a sewer hole and just started to chase me! He kept screaming on about how he was gonna eat me up for his morning breakfast!"

"For fucks sake! Are ya sure you didn't throw in any jokes about his mom or or something!?"

As Kai ran and ran he noticed a presence behind him. The disgusting Carnage had leaped and was heading right towards them. Kai then ran like a spaz and ducked behind a car.

"LET ME EAT YOU! I NEED MY MORNING BREAKFAST! "I'll let you jerk my morning wood first if that'll make you happy!" Screamed the foul beast in a raging voice of psychosis.

"How bout you settle for a lead sandwich you ugly motherfucking freak!"

Kai then got out his, specifically designed for him, desert eagle and then shot out as many Ki charged bullets as he could. Carnage however leaped all around like an animal, landing on cars and street lights, and wildly dodged every one of them until they were all but gone with only one left "Damn it! HOLD STILL!" Yelled the enraged Kai as he began to charge a large amount of energy into his last bullet. Carnage then made one final leap towards Kai as Kai took aim towards the beasts face "Smile you son of a bitch!"

As Kai shot his last shot, it hit Carnage directly in the face blowing away a large portion of his upper body!

"HELL THE FUCK YEAH! TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Kai yelled triumphantly as he put his gun back into it's holster in his black jacket.

With Carnage seemingly killed, and the music finally ending, Kai, who found himself still trembling from his near death encounter, then took a deep breath and got up on both feet. He then offered the young girl a hand and pulled her up to her feet and said "So... That fucking happened..."

"Yeah... Thanks. I don't know what I would have done without your help..." Said the young girl as she wiped sweat from her brow "My name is Abnes. Might I get the name of the officer who just saved my ass from being that monsters breakfast?"

"Kai. Murakami Kai."

"Oh... I see... WAIT WHAT!?"

"What the hell are you screaming about!?"

"YOU BASTARD! SO YOU"RE THE CORRUPT OFFICER WHO ARRESTS LITTLE GIRLS AND MOLESTS THEM IN PRISON!?" Abnes yelled in rage as she realized that this was the man she was hunting after.

"Wait... WHAT THE FUCK!? ARREST LITTLE GIRLS!? MOLEST!?" The bewildered Kai yelled as he couldn't believe the outrageous thing said about him by such a little girl "Who the fuck is saying shit like that about me!?"

"Don't lie! You're like any other adult man in this world! Only interested in pleasing their sick disgusting primal desires in any way possible!" Abnes screamed as she roid raged at Kai attempting to swing at his face with little progress as she was that much shorter than him. As Kai and Abnes were continuing their little dispute, Kai and Abnes heard a noise. A noise that sounded like the disgusting sound of slime and ooze mixing together. They looked back, horrified at what they saw behind them.

"Oh... shit..." They both said in a tone of fear as the body of Carnage stood back up and began pulling itself back together again. Finally, the visage of Carnage was whole again. Even more angry, and manic than before, he then let out a vile and atrocious roar as he leapt towards them once more, with Kai and Abnes running off once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the duo of misfits escape the wrath of the foul Carnage!? Will Carnage get that morning wood taken care of!? Find out next time in Kai's misfit adventures in the third chapter of Dragons Forgotten!<strong>

**Well. That's chapter 2 dor ya. I spent a lot of time trying to find out who the first villain to appear would be and how the fight should turn out. Course it's not over yet. But you'll find out next time how it ends. I hope Carnage was a good choice though. So now we can add the Spiderman franchise into the mix. See ya guys next time. Read it, Review it, Love it. OBEY ME! Pretty please? 'll gladly pay you tuesday for a favorite today. JK.**


	3. Twisted steel! The end of the beginning!

**Third chapter. Enjoy. This will end the fight with Carnage, and introduce our villains. For now... This chapter took a bit of studying to do.**

**Now. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragons Forgotten: Police Story<strong>

**Gamindustri Saga Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Main character voiced by: Takahata101. Bardock voice. Or Steven Blum if you want. Or whatever other male voice actor you want. I don't care enough anymore. Just not someone girlish. That ain't Kai.**

**All other characters from official series are voiced by their official voice actors or whichever one you choose if they have more than one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in chapter 2 shit happened. Kai got sent to the hospital in Lastation. He got out. Got a new shitty apartment and met his crazy ass "heroine of justice" neighbor. Then even more shit happened. Young girl getting chased by a monster of sorts. Kai, being too stupid to remember the consequences of his last fiasco, went to help. To his horror, it was not a monster native to the region, but a humanoid demon like entity known as Carnage! The mighty Carnage chased him and got into a short battle. Kai shot him dead in the face with a charged energy bullet. But as they celebrated, they saw, to their horror, Carnage was pulling himself back together. How will they get out of this!? Maybe. You just need to find out by reading this chapter.<strong>

***Cue Random opening music of the fucking day: Electrical Communication from Megaman 8 watch?v=QenVkjJk1Kc***

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai and Abnes stared in horror, motionless, at the sight of Carnage coming together again, the visage of Carnage finally returned to it's former glory. As Carnage brushed himself off, Kai and Abnes were practically shitting their pants.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well. Looks like you guys are fucked... WOULDN'T YOU AGREE!?" Carnage yelled as he took one last leap at them. But before he could reach them, a voice was heard yelling throughout the sky.<p>

"JUSTICE KICK!" The voice yelled out. As the words echoed through the air, a foot was landed onto Carnage's face sending him flying into a condemned building with the walls and ceiling collapsing in on him, and a familiar figure faces Kai and Abnes.

"THE HEROINE OF JUSTICE, NISA, HAS ARRIVED!" screamed Nisa in a passionate fiery roar of justice "How may I be of service to yo... Kai?"

"H-Hi..." Kai responded in a nervous tone as he was still shitting his pants at his predicament.

"What business does my new neighbor have with such a foul creature?" Nisa asked.

"I'm a fucking cop. If I hear a kid like this one screaming, then obviously I'd come to help. I just didn't expect shit like this to happen." Said Kai after he took a huge elongated inhale of fresh air.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID!? I'M AN ADULT!" Yelled the petit Abnes as she spewed saliva all over Kai in anger of his indirect comment on her height "AND SECOND OF ALL, YOU STILL NEED TO DIE FOR THE EVILS YOU COMMIT!"

"What evils has he committed!?" Nisa asked in shock.

"Would you please shut the FUCK up!?" He yelled in rage "Don't listen to her. Please... She's just making shit up."

"BUT YOU ARREST LITTLE GIRLS AND MOLEST THEM!"

"Say what!?" Nisa screamed in horror.

"I told you not to listen to her!" Kai yelled in anger as the sheer stupidity of Abnes "You can't seriously believe her when you've only just met me!"

"I guess..." Nisa said.

"Don't listen to this cretin! He's surely evil!" Abnes said trying to reassure Nisa that Kai was an evil fucking asshole.

As Kai and Abnes continued to argue their asses off like a couple from the most dysfunctional autistic family ever heard of, Carnage had risen from the rubble, pissed off more so than ever, and yelled at the top of his non human lungs "**FUCK THIS SHIT! I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE! EVERYONE IS GETTING EATEN TODAY! HEROINES! LOLI'S! AND COPS ALI**..." He was about to say before Kai quickly and swiftly slapped in another magazine and shot another charged bullet at his head and splattered his upper half all over the place while continuing to bicker with the young Abnes "Do you even have any proof that I've EVER, molested a young girl before?" he said.

"Well no... But what does it matter!? You're a guy. An ADULT MALE! Everyone knows an adult male is bad! Especially one who's also a COP! How can any ONE man NOT abuse his power unto unsuspecting young girls in that situation!?"

"Oh for fucks sake..." Kai said as his face contorted into complete and utter anguish at the sight of this tragically brainless girl with the IQ of a lima bean and the rationale of a stereotypical straw hat feminist.

* * *

><p><strong>And once again Carnage had pulled himself together again, only for Kai to shoot once more. This time he had missed however and shot a charged shot towards a part of the buildings remaining structure. As more rubble fell to the ground, a large steel pipe fell to the ground, causing Carnage to cringe a little. Kai took quick notice to this and was puzzled by it. He then instantly figured out what happened as he shot a regular uncharged bullet at the pipe making a loud sound, causing Carnage to once again cringe as he grabbed his head slightly as if in pain. Kai then began to shoot charged bullets at the structure once more causing even more pipes to fall to the ground as he shot bullets at some of them to make even more noise. As he was juggling a limited number of steel pipes in the air with his bullets, which were out now and being shot at with small blasts of pure solidified energy. He turned to Nisa.<strong>

* * *

><p>" This guys got a weakness to sound vibrations, but I can't keep this up forever. Go and get some god damn help! And take this gossip hearsay disaster with ya...". He said as he spoke to Nisa.<p>

"O-Okay! Roger Wilco!" Nisa said, flying off into the distance with a series of powerful jumps, taking Abnes with her.

After about 5 minutes of travelling, Nisa had come across a familiar face. It was an old ally, 5pb, who had just got done sneaking around and doing some shopping. She's a well known voice amongst Gamindustri as an idol singer and Nisa figured she could help in some way. She landed right in front of her as 5pb was about to cross the street, scaring the living shit out of her, and Abnes fell to the ground off of Nisa's shoulder "Fellow comrade and a voice of justice, 5pb! What brings you here!?"

"I-I-It's been a while... Huh?" 5pb shyly said.

"Yes! Not since 3 months ago did we see each other! So what brings you here?"

"Well... I still seem to be having some trouble with my shyness so... I figured I'd try out this new headset with am advanced mic that Mages said she'd make for me. I asked her if she had anything that could, uh... Make it easier for me to talk to other people." 5pb said, mentioning the item that another friend, Mages, said she would make for her "She said she'd make me a headset with a mic and a special outward speaker, so advanced that no matter how low I talked, due to my shyness, I could still be heard. She said to meet her here because it had a nice shady atmosphere and she wanted to feel like she was doing some kind of dark secret trade or something. Said it might give her some insightful info on how the underground market works."

"I see?" Nisa said while pondering something "You know a lot about sound related things right?" she asked.

"Umm... Yeah. Why?"

"Come with us then!" Nisa asked in a rushed fashion "There is much work to be done!"

"Can we hurry this up!? I think that obese, basement dwelling Otaku, is eyeballing me..." Abnes said as she noticed the creepy looks of a fat Otaku dressed in a shitty shirt that said only two things "Loli Saikou!"

As Abnes was literally pissing her panties at the sight of the Otaku and his deathly dress & panty piercing gaze, Nisa took it upon herself to grab hold of 5pb and to soar off into the distance once again, leaving behind Abnes by accident.

"Wait! I don't even know why you need my help!" 5pb yelled frantically as she was being dragged along with Nisa through the buildings of Lastation.

"There's much justice to be enforced my friend!"

As they fly off, Abnes is left alone to fend for herself. "Well... At least... I'm not around with that monstrous Carnage freak... BUT I STILL HAVE TO REPRIMAND THAT BASTAR ASS COP FOR HIS WRONGINGS AGAINST THE CHILDREN!" Abnes yelled chasing after Nisa as quick as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we bring ourselves back to Kai as he's still shooting the pipes but little by little they appear to be witling away and breaking. Along with the fact that he's running out of energy for his energy shots, if they don't hurry soon, Carnage is gonna have himself one hell of a spiked up cooked goose for a late breakfast.<strong>

* * *

><p>"For fucks sake! Where the fuck are they!?" Kai yelled as he grabbed a pair of broken in half steel pipes bashing them like drum sticks against rubble, while dodging Carnages pained and sloppy strikes, as he holds his head in pain.<p>

Suddenly a familiar voice is heard. "Fellow hero of justice! We have arrived with help!" Said Nisa as she landed down on her feet.

"Oh thank fucking god! Now hurry and..." Kai paused as he noticed that all she brought with her was a petit looking maiden.

"Who's this?" he asked with a fearful tone in his voice.

"This is our help!" Nisa said reassuringly.

"H-Hi... I'm... 5pb..." Said 5pb in an utterly soundless, and impossible to hear voice. But luckily her headset made it so she could be heard anyway. Albeit faintly.

"You've got to be kidding me... This is our help. I can barely even hear her!"

"You know even I have to say that she's a little too shy lookin to intimidate me..." Carnage said in pity of Kai's predicament and still in pain from the sound vibrations.

"**YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!**" Kai yelled in utter rage as he continued to pound his pipes, continuing his nigh musical onslaught on Carnage's auditory system. I swear I could hear him making familiar sounds like the Mario Bros and Green Hill Zone. Somehow as if he was using steel drums. Don't ask me how. It just seems to make out perfect notes.

"There's nothing to worry about! Come 5pb! Show this hideous evil beast what you're made of!"

"Hell no..." 5pb said in a nervous yet more understandable tone.

"Wha...What?" Nisa asked her in a tone of utter dread.

"There's no way I'm fighting that thing! I don't wanna risk losing my life, and especially my career, just to help someone who I don't even know! At least not fighting something as ugly and dangerous as that thing!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Kai screamed out in utter disbelief and anger while drumming his ass off. "I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE! AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET IT HAPPEN!?" Kai yelled. But as he yelled out his hand slipped and one of the broken steel pipes flew off and hit him in the chin, causing him to reel back in pain and fall backwards to the ground, holding his chin in agony with a seriously hilarious comical expression on his face reminiscent of Great Teacher Onizuka. Surprisingly he landed right in front of 5pb. As Carnage prepared himself for the kill, after brushing off the pain in his head, 5pb looked on in fear as her evil visually demonic tormentor came towards them.

"So... Who wants to be the salt and who wants to be the pepper?" Carnage snarled, with his long evil tongue protruding from his mouth.

"Hii..."

"Huh?" Everyone paused in confusion and looked upon 5pb.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Screamed 5pb in sheer utter terror of Carnage and his evil tongue, as shockwaves of pure and dangerous sound soared from her special headsets speaker, causing Carnage to lose all balance and turn into a red goop. As she finished her scream, Kai quickly got up and rushed over to his apartment and jumped into it! Grabbing a small vacuum cleaner, and rushing back outside, sucking up the red goop. He then took it over to a nearby large furnace. As he prepared to throw it in, a voice was heard screaming out in horror.

"DON'T SEND ME IN THERE!" The voice yelled out.

"The fuck?" Kai questioned.

"I'll burn in there if you do that!"

As Kai took a look around, as the voice continued to plead, he finally realized that it was the remains of Carnage calling out to him.

"So... You're still alive, huh?" He asked "And you seem to be weak to fire as well."

"Umm... Maaaybe... Or maybe I just don't mix well with flame." Carnage said in a nervous and untruthful tone.

"Lol. Yeah. Cool story bro. So... Why were you coming after us?" Kai said in a threatening tone with a devious smile on "Tell me. And I might not roast what's left of your strawberry jam ass into a new deadly recipe."

"I... I was hungry... Aaaaand I might have been promised a few hundred million credits to kill you and the lil chick..."

"...Why?" Kai said as his face contorted into an expression of utter annoyance "And who..."

"Well because that's a lot of fucking money after all! And the people who hired me are..." Before Carnage could finish his sentence however, a blue flaming ball of energy was shot at the bag containing Carnage and it lit it into a blue flame. "Total. fucking. Docuhebags..." Carnage said as he spoke one last time with his last dying breaths, as if to curse his employers.

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai took a look around, he noticed two figures at the top of a distant building, that looked like a pink and green robot along with a large and muscular man in a dark gray martial arts gi, with prayer beads around his neck, and red spikey hair. He took notice and stared at them as they ran off, contemplating who they might be. Meanwhile 5pb and Nisa were shrugging off the pain from the loud waves given off from 5pb's screaming.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sigh... I thought I was going to die there..." 5pb sighed as she spoke in utter relief that she was still alive.<p>

"A GREAT VICTORY FOR JUSTICE SEEKERS ACROSS THE WORLD! Nisa yelled triumphantly with a large energy filled smile formed on her face, throwing up a peace sign into the air.

"Please! Will you… Please shut up... My head still hurts from that whole fucking ordeal. I almost got metaphorically raped by that freak of nature..." Kai said as he shrugged off the uneasy feeling he got from the two on the building, holding his temple with one hand as he tried to clear his head.

"Sorry. Guess we should get back to the apartment building and get some rest." Nisa said, as she calmed herself down.

As they were prepared to head back home, 5pb following along, Abnes came running towards them, screaming in rage to give Kai a piece of her gossip filled mind "Not so fast, Murakami Kai!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgh. Not you again..." Kai said despondently as his troubles came soaring back.

"You still have to answer for your crimes against little girls worldwide!"

**"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Kai said in an utterly serious and rage filled tone.

"EEP!" Abnes yelped in fear.

**"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'VE NEVER MOLESTED LITTLE GIRLS! I'VE NEVER EVEN ARRESTED LITTLE GIRLS! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE PROOF! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU BILE SUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"**

"Sooo... You didn't do anything wrong... O-Okay..." Abnes said as she was nearly pissing her panties.

"Good... I don't want to be rude but you were driving me insane... So. You're not hurt, right?" Kai asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine... I think. Aside from the piss..."

"Riiiight. You gonna make it home okay?"

"I think so..." Abnes said, brushing off her uneasiness.

"You need us to walk you home?" Nisa asked.

"No. I'm fine. I don't require any assistance for something so menial"

"Fine. But first off, I wanna know something. Who told you bullshit like me being a cop who molests young girls?" Kai asked, hoping to get some answers on this crazy bat shit insane situation.

"Well, it was someone from the Remial organization."

"The...The what?"

"you've never heard of the Remial organization?"

"Hell no." Kai said, not giving a shit about some organization that he's never heard of.

"They're a powerful, recently developed, company that supports the building of construction sites and has many other types of business that they're involved with." 5pb spoke, referring to the name with a decent level of respect.

"I see... And who was this person?"

"I don't know. He only referred to himself as Mr.X."

"Well... That's fucking reassuring. For all we know this Mr.X could have been the guy sending that monster after us."

"Riiiiight. So you're saying that a representative from the current generations most respectable entrepreneurs is secretly out to not only kill you. But me as well? As if."

"Whatever you say... These girls seriously need Tv Tropes..." Kai thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>As they continue conversing before parting ways, we cut to what looks like an aerial view of them, but through what looks like a TV monitors, in a dark room lit only by the TV monitors as we hear a series of voices converse with each other. We turn to see a series of silhouetted figures as they begin to debate.<strong>

* * *

><p>*Cue Seven Sages theme from Neptunia Victory. youtube video for it (watch?v=iwQjE9cv7YU). Listen to it for as long as these guys are on screen. They'll light up as each one talks so you can kiiiinda tell who they are.<p>

"Looks like the plan to get rid of that fucking stupid bitch and that goddamn shit faced cop fucked up!" Yelled a figure with light sky blue colored, mildly spiked hair and a skull like fixture attached to his right jaw.

"Don't ya think it was kind of a retarded move to offer up a few hundred mil just to kill her and the cop? We even ended up paying first..." Said a cute mouse mascot that ISN'T Pirachu. Maybe.

"Ah! Her maus! Zat is vere you are vrong! ve still have far more than enough resources to complete aur master plans! Aur ingenious plans! Aur secretive plans! Aur...

"World War 3." Said the mouse.

"Vow. Just kill all zhe fun vhy don't you? Put zhe fun in camps. You diseased little rodent." Said the obviously obese German man.

"Aside from her being killed off, you're really the only one here who cares about World War 3, old man." Said the blue haired figure.

"I kind of liked her. she was interesting to me. She was fun to tease!" Said a girl with black hair in long twintails, red and gold eyes, and dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit.

"You were the only one who liked that bratty bitch." Said an older woman dressed like a gothic witch "That fucking brat was so god dammed annoying. I don't even know why I bothered working with her again. Even if it was just temporary and without her knowing what we're actually doing."

"It doesn't matter a single bit. She is of the past. This is the present. We must move forward." Said the same large man dressed in the martial arts Gi.

"That's right! No need to be worrying your pretty handsome heads over this little setback. It's not like it matters anyways." Said the pink robo with the green linings "This was all just to get rid of two little annoyances. Are real goal is far grander than snuffing out an amnesiac cop and lil Abnes."

"That's right. We have bigger fish to fry. If we don't destroy the real threat to our plans then my mistress... I mean our desires to rule this land will be all for naught." Said a large breasted woman with pink twintailed hair and a black eyepatch and dressed in what looks like a very revealing Bikini attached on the sides by straps."

*End Seven Sages theme*

"Yes... Our plans must not be halted by setbacks involving such insignificant insects. These simple minded peons from down below shall soon feel our wrath... As we rip their land asunder!" Said a final yet still silhouetted figure, looking heavily armored from what could be seen.

*Cue Big O soundtrack: False (Youtube video watch?v=-Mm85ZOKEdo)*

As we see the dark figure get up, he walks towards a light at the end of a hallway, being touched by the light. We see what looks like a red armored large muscular man with a helmet covering his entire head and face with armor and gold linings around, along with a crimson cape come into view as he stares down at the land of Gamindustri from a large balcony on what looks like a massive tower floating in the sky, reminiscent of the castle of the World That Never Was from KH. As the music continues, we see a small montage of our currently known characters resting.

Throughout the montage, the man relays speech to himself and to the sleeping fools that lay down there resting "This land is filled with fools. A menagerie of idiocy. Playthings kept in this prison crafted by higher powers. Playthings for me. Enjoy your sleep while you can. For soon I will raise Hell from the ground up. And as it is raised, you will see not Satan sitting upon the throne, but me, as I rain the fires from the sky and raze everything to the ground. Including your filthy contaminated souls. Soon... I shall possess lordship over you all."

*End Big O False with end of chapter and begining of the song in this video going along with the epilogue (watch?v=eIcpb-NPJHo)*

* * *

><p><strong>Will Our hero survive his future ordeals with these outrageously dangerous looking, and sometimes cute looking foes? Does he stand a chance? And who are they? In case you couldn't tell. The answer to all these questions will be revealed right now!<strong>

**Grimmjow.**

**Pirachu fused with a Pikachu.**

**The Major.**

**Kurumi.**

**Arfoire**

**Akuma.**

**Anonydeath.**

**CFW Magic.**

**And a new face, and leader of them all... Maximus Nightfall.**

**And oh my no... I think. I don't know. Just read and see how it turns out in later chapters.**

**Now patiently wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next time on Dragon's Forgotten.**


	4. Dungeons & super Cute Time with Peashy!

**Chapter 4 up and about. Enjoy. Read it, review it, love it. Do whatever so long as you enjoy the hell out of it. Prepare for the cuteness later on though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragons Forgotten: Police Story<strong>

**Gamindustri Saga Chapter 4**

**Main character voiced by: Takahata101. Bardock voice. Or whomever you want. So long as he sounds like a man. Not that Masako Nozawa stuff. He ain't a Goku family member. Maybe.**

**All other characters from official series are voiced by their official voice actors or whichever one you choose if they have more than one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in chapter 3 Kai and group defeated Carnage after much outrageous shenanigans. We also got a look at our villains. Which is filled with outrageous combinations. Now we move on to the next set of ordeals in the adventures of Murakami Kai.<strong>

***Cue Random Opening song of the day: Fire Wars (watch?v=3vSqgo6HFUw) Youtube***

* * *

><p>Morning has arrived. A new day and a new adventure. We see Kai getting up out of bed, dressed in black men's gymnastic pants and a black t-shirt. As he gets showered up and prepped for the day, he readies his usual gear of his black and white suit, with his weapons at the ready for a day potentially filled with crime fighting, and making sure to wear his favorite shades. He then decided to walk instead of drive as it would give him some exercise. As he walked outside he took a deep breath and said "What a fucking boring-as-shit morning... I guess I may as well report yesterday's shit to Mrs. Goddess-of-the-year. But she never told me where I could find her though... Sigh."<p>

Kai then decided to ask the next person he came across. As he was walking he began to hear a loud patter of feet. Almost as if it was the sound of rampant footsteps from a mammoth running towards him at full strength. But before he could turn all the way around, he was sent flying and crash landing on the street nearby. As he got back up he noticed what looked like a young 14 year old petit girl with messy, shoulder length, light purple hair and what looked like D-Pads on it, and dressed in a deep purple dress with lilac lining, and a white short jacket.

Sorry mister! I'm in a big rush!" Said the petit girl with an idiotic energy filled smile on her face. "Catch ya never again!" She said while waving her hand wildly.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going!? Get back here!" Kai demanded as he took a step to try and begin running after her. Until he got hit by a fucking runaway bus going 80 Kh an hour. Or 50 miles an hour. The bus slowed a little with Kai on it, then exploded.

As Kai blacks out from the pain of having a GODDAMN BUS run over him and explode, we cut to the girl looking back. "What cracker-Jack was that!?" She said "Meh. Probably nothin! Gotta keep runnin my cute little thighs off!".

"Huh... Who... Who are you?" Kai said as he opened his eyes finding himself in a weird field of flowers and such. A strange color. Almost similar to the yellow shade of those old television programs back in the day Kai had read about on the internet. As Kai stood up, he noticed he was entirely naked as well... Fucking gross.

"Okay... So... I'm fucking dead. And naked… Or dreaming." Kai said as he took a few steps, looking around for some kind of sign to decipher where he is. As he begins to walk more and more from his original destination, the land becomes more covered in shadow, with a slight giggle heard in the distance. As Kai continues walking, the land getting darker, he notices a presence creeping up on him.

"Alright, if you're tryin to scare me shitless it's not gonna..." Kai almost said, before a strange black haired girl in red gothic clothes with black twin tailed hair and a red and gold set of eyes suddenly appeared before him with a manic expression on her face, licking his eye.

"Do you want to play with me? I'd like to play. So much I want to eat you." Asked the insane girl with a flirtatious yet manic evil filled tone.

"GRRRRRRLLLBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBLBLLBLB!" Kai uttered as he foamed from the mouth in pure shock, before suddenly passing out. He awoke suddenly to a familiar, yet unfamiliar scene.

"HOLY SHIT! EVIL WHORE!" Kai yelled, as he awoke screaming at the top of his lungs, in what looked like a hospital bed. It was the same place he received treatment from before. Except this time, aside from Kei being there, doing some paperwork, a new familiar face was seen.

"The hell are you screaming at?" Asked Noire as Kai took notice of her presence there.

"Uhh... Bad nightmare... Fr-From smokin a bad cigarette..." Said Kai as he nervously tried to calm down.

"Riiiight. How the hell did you end up in the hospital again this time?" Noire asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know... I think it was me getting tossed into the street by some rampant girl and then getting hit by a bus that was going to fast. Then it exploded. Fancy that. I'm still alive."

"How could you be dumb enough not to move out of the way?" Kei asked as she snickered a little.

"I WAS DISTRACTED OKAY!?" Kai yelled in an enraged tone at her snicker "Stupid kid was rude not to properly apologize anyways. Oh yeah, and also something happened yesterday."

"I know. Nisa told me about that when she stopped by my office."

"I see..."

"You know... I've been wondering." Noire said.

"Bout what?" Kai responded in a pessimistic tone.

"Why is your hair so weird? I've never seen hair that spiky." She asked as if she had seen something disturbing.

"Because I'm a fucking alien." Kai responded until suddenly a familiar face showed up. It was the girl who ran him down before.

"NOIRE! THERE YOU ARE! YOU SLIPPERY SLY!" The energetic young girl shouted as if she just snorted some coke.

"BE QUIET YOU IDIOT!" Noire shouted in anger as she demanded silence

"Sorry..."

"What are you doing here, Neptune? You're supposed to be the CPU of Planeptune. Don't you have work?" Noire asked while confirming the girls name to be Neptune and for her to be a goddess CPU as well.

I'm here because... Huh? OH!" Neptune paused as she noticed Kai "It's the road block! Looks like we did end up meeing again! Must be destiny!"

"DESTINY MY GOD DAMN ASS!" Kai yelled out in anger "It's you fucking fault that I'm in the hospital in the first place!"

"Oh, so your the reason he's here... You have my condolences Kai." Noire said as a blank and indifferent look appeared on her face.

"Fuck you! Condolences my ass! You don't give a shit. So don't pretend."

"Whatever. Now back to the topic at hand. What kind of alien race are you?" She asked.

"I don't know if it's true or not. But they told me it's Saiyan. Or Saibamen or some shit." Kai responded.

"What? I thought those guys were supposed to be some kind of super battled crazed godly warriors. Based on all those legends." Noire asked as she looked confused.

"And here you are getting put in the hospital from getting hit by a bus..." Kei whispered as she looked over her shoulder with a despondent expression.

"FUCK OFF!"

"Ha! You're weak aren't ya mister!?" Neptune asked in a mocking manner as she points at him with her index finger laughing at him.

"...Sigh. Get out. Just leave me alone."

"OH YEAH!" Neptune suddenly shouted "Noire! Why weren't you there!?"

"Wh-Where?" Noire asked.

"At Compa's birthday party! You should be there when it starts!"

"I'm too busy with work for that... So I can't be there."

"But they're your friends!" Neptune said as she bear hugged Noire's waist, picking her up!

"Ugh! Let me go!" Noire demanded "I already...Told you! I can't!"

"Oh fine..." Neptune said letting her go "Still doesn't make it up or anything... You know it's only me, Peashy, Nepgear, Histoire, IF, and Compa you know. Get's kind of boring and lonely... Like a hedgehog who has to wait till the SECOND game to get a partner."

"Then just take this useless bozo with you. He's being discharged now anyways." Kei said.

"I told you to watch it with the fucking insults bitch." Kai said as he reminded her of his previous threat.

"Fine whatever... Can't take a joke?" Kei whispered.

"Oh, but I don't even know him." Neptune said disappointed at who she had to bring with her.

"So what? He's better than no one right?" Kei said to an obviously lonely Neptune.

"Oh fine. So what's your name mister weaksauce?"

"Murakami Kai. And chill with the insults. I'm still a cop and I'l still throw you away into a cell and purposefully lose the key."

"You wouldn't do that to pretty lil me, now... Would ya?"

"Keep up the insults and I just might. Act like a lady and I might reconsider." Kai said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ok fine. Well... No hard feelin's huh!" Neptune said as she became cheerful again.

"You get pretty cheerful, pretty easily huh?" Kai asked.

"You have no idea..." Responded Noire.

"I have one last question." Noire said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"What did you mean THEY told you? About your heritage?"

"Well... I have episodic amnesia."

"You mean... You don't even know who you are?" Noire asked.

"I don't know anything. All I know is what was told to me and the skills I learned. But anything that happened in my life... Is a blur of nothingness."

"Not even... You're own birthday's?" Neptune asked in a sad, sorrowful, pitiful tone.

"Nothing. The only things that were told to me were my name, job, and the fact I've got a son named Kenji."

"I see... WAIT WHAT!?" Everyone asked him.

"What!? What's your fucking problem!?"

"You have a son!? Who would marry you!? You're a prick!" Noire said

"Whoa whoa whoa... Marred? Making A LOT of assumptions there, are we?"

"So... He's a bastard child?" Noire said.

"Watch your fucking mouth bitch! He's my fucking son!" Kai demanded as he was enraged at the use of bastard to label the seed of his loins.

"Sorry... So... How'd it happen."

"They told me it happened when I had just hit puberty at 13. I was raped by his mother after she convinced me to try a roofie cocktail. Apparently. She was just some desperate bitch I guess. Willing to delve into pedophilia. The little munchkin's my stolen seed. Then 12 years later, or rather 3 months ago, he just showed up on my doorstep apparently. And I ended up taking care of the little guy."

"That's... Sad to hear. I'm sorry that happened to ya." Neptune said looking despondent "If you ever need a friend, I'll be your friend! We'll be the bestest of buddies in all of Gamindustri!" She said energetically hoping to cheer up an obviously genuinely pissed off Kai.

"I'll be fine. Not like I'm some super depressed emo shithead. But thanks, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai gets discharged, He, Noire, Neptune, and Kei leave the hospital after paying the bills for some minor treatment of bruises and a check up of his bones. Luckily he was resiliant enough to get through it all without much trouble walking again, disregarding some minor muscle aches. Nothing serious though.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, I just go and travel with sugar land incarnate over there, huh?" Kai asked looking to Noire for an answer.<p>

"Yeah. Your job is also to basically help with whatever crime you find there. And if you hear anything about the organization that's syphoning Anti-Crystals, then report to Histoire over there. She'll probably report it to me as well. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, -Goddess-Of-The-Year."

"Hmhmm! so you finally noticed how amazing a goddess I am! Good to see I have another follower!" Noire said looking smug and triumphant.

"No, that was a sarcastic title I just gave to you. I can't even begin to imagine how anyone would fall for that. Not even a toddler… Now if you'll excuse me." Kai said, dashing her arrogant pride in the process as he deprived her of her assumed victory.

"JUST GO! Dick..." Noire said, embarrassed over her failed assumption.

* * *

><p><strong>Along the way to the Lastation border, Kai starts to feel uneasy. He begins to feel a similar presence to the presence felt in the dream, but he thought nothing of it. But little did he know that someone was indeed watching him, looking upon him and Neptune waiting to pounce at the right time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, here we are, new best buddy!" Neptune said as they reached the border.<p>

"Sooooo... We have to cross this huuuuuuge series of wastelands just to get to your land?"

"Yep!"

"Sigh...Fuck my putrid life." Kai said as he stared into the great wastes between Lastation and the far off Planeptune with great displeasure contorting onto his face.

"Don't worry! Once we make it through, you'll be able to warp from one nation to the next. Only if you go through the dungeons first though."

"Like I said... Fuck my life."

"It'll be fine! Plus I've got plenty of items!"

As Kai and Neptune make their way, they come across a large behemoth with wings "Oh, holy crackers! It's an Ancient Dragon! That's not supposed to be here!"

"Giant dragons... You've gotta be fucking kidding me... Sigh... Fuck my life..." Kai said before he jumped up and shot the dragon in it's mouth with a charged shot as it opens it's gaping mouth, roaring in anger. As Kai initiated the battle, dodging as quickly as he could, Neptune transformed into her HDD form, looking to have grown a foot in height and become more mature looking, both behaviour wise and physically too, with thigh length hair in twintail braids and dressed in what looks like a skintight black leotard with black above knee high boots. She rushed in and joined the battle as soon as she finished.

"Cross Combination!" Shouted the transformed Neptune as she laid down a series of 4 slashes, 1 uppercut slash, sending the dragon upward into the air, and a final slash downward, sending it crashing.

"So... Neptune... You seriously call out the name of your attacks huh?"

"What? And you don't?"

"Nope." Responded Kai, as he continued launching his charged shots at possible weak spots while dashing around, desperately trying to avoid getting the life snuffed out of him by the Dragons mighty swinging tail, while conserving on his ammunition. "God... I can't believe we have to go through all this just to get to a fucking birthday party!"

"Can't be helped! Eat this! Critical Edge" Neptune shouted again as she used another technique with a downward slash and an upward one sending it upward into the air, with Kai shooting at it, and she lands one final slash as it falls to the ground. "You must be running out of energy. Use this." She said as she sent some type of energy replenishing item his way.

"That… Did nothing at all." Kai said as he felt no change.

"Huh… I guess Sp Chargers don't work on people who don't utilize Sp…"

"No fucking shit, Sherlock! Not everyone has magic spells and shit! Unless you got what's called a Senzu then screw it!"

"It's getting back up!" Neptune said noticing the beast was rising from the ground "But it looks like it sustained a wound on it's skull! Hit it and finish that thing off!"

And with one final charged shot to the head, the beast is finally dead.

"Fuck yeah! Eat that Pete!" Kai yelled in victory, before pausing and slowly walking towards it, to check on if it's dead.

"It's dead Kai. It's dissolving. See?" Neptune said before reverting to normal.

"Oh... Then like I said. FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai and the now once again energetic Neptune celebrate with high fives, a friendly slap from Neptune to Kai's ass, and a punch in the gut in return, we see a familiar figure from Kai's dream, staring down at them from a cliff as she smiles an outstretched devious smile. <strong>

**Eventually, as Kai and Neptune make their way to the end, going through a few monsters and one last Ancient Dragon, they finally reach the end of the wastelands.**

* * *

><p>"Finally! So I assume that large futuristic lookin city is Planeptune?" Kai asked.<p>

"Yep! That's my nation! Ain't she a beaut!? Just like me!"

"Cool. Can we go? I have a feeling we're not exactly alone."

"Aww, are you scared to be all by your lonesome self? Don't worry! Your new best bud's with ya!"

"Right... I guess it really is nothing. But maybe..."

Finally, they reach the massive city nation of Planeptune. "So this is Planeptune huh? Looks... Colorful..."Kai said. Eventually they arrive at a place that looks like a massively large white tower overseeing the city.

"Here we are Kai!" Neptune said with a look of relief and utter joy at finally arriving at her home "This is MY Basilicom!"

"Basili-what?"

"Basilicom." Said a tiny sounding voice "The palace's where all CPU'S reside."

As Kai wandered around the area, looking for the voice, the voice called out again "Down here please."

"Huh" Kai said as he looked down and saw a fairy like tiny girl on what looked like a book "A fairy... A fuckin fairy... How come we don't have these things in Los Santos? Best we got is a downed UFO."

"I am NOT a fairy. I am Histoire. The guardian oracle of Planeptune." Said the young fairy… Lol. "You must be Kai. We, and the other nations, have been told about you. I appreciate the assistance you are willing to give with this sudden and outrageous rise in criminal activity."

"I see. Always glad to help with my civic duties." Kai said in relief that the small being is quite polite and professional sounding.

"So. I hear you're here for the... NEPTUNE!" Histoire said before shouting at Neptune who was walking off "You still need to remain in your place, as to answer for walking off like that to Lastation! You're a CPU! You can't just wander off whenever and wherever, just to escape work! It might be Compa's birthday, but you still had time to get a good days work in."

"Aww... But it's so boring. Getting work done of a birthday's so boring..." Neptune said in a lazy pessimistic tone.

"I see. So Neptune's lazy as dog shit huh?"

"Unfortunately, this has always been the case..." Histoire said with a depressed look on her face "It's hard enough to get her in any sort of working mood. But raising shares is even harder..."

"Shares?" Kai asked

"They're the vitamin's that fuel our nations and make em suped up and awesome!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Right. So basically it's energy. Kind of like electricity?"

"Not quite. It's more like... Well... I supose it would be more like that. But it's run on faith. Faith that is given to the nations specific goddess CPU." "Histoire said while putting on a tiny pair of glasses.

"So that's where the goddess part comes in."

"Exactly. But with a practically non existent work record like Neptune's it's a miracle we're still in the conditions to have parties like this."

"Well I'll help anyway I can. I've got nothing better to do here aside from this party."

"...Would you mind it if we experimented on you?" Histoire said with a spark of life in her eyes she didn't have before.

"What." Kai said in a utterly flat tone.

"Me and a resident from Planeptune are working on making something like a male version of a goddess." Histoire eagerly stated "So a god essentially in the hopes we can replace Neptune. And with your enthusiasm, we'd make a wonderful team along with the candidate for this nation!"

"Nepu!? You didn't even try to hide your ill will!"

"Sorry to say. But I've got too many responsibilities to just... Change. Too many issues."

I see..." Histoire had said as her face became filled with disappointment "Now, as I was saying prior to my lecture, you're here for the party correct? Kei had told me of this."

"You're not gonna expect me to be, like, a clown or anything right? Asked Kai.

"Of course not. Now let us head inside. The others are waiting for us." Histoire said waving for Kai and Neptune to come towards the door as it opens slowly.

"Big door..." Kai said as he took notice of the castle like door "So what kind of cake..." He was about to say before a sudden blur of yellow and black shot out, smashing into his stomach.

"Guh!"

"NEPUTUNA!" The yellow and black blur said as it smashed into Kai's gut, knocking him to the ground as quickly as the blur had shot out.

"P-ko!" Neptune said as the blur hit the solid ground head first, revealing a very young child with short yellow hair decorated with oversized bobbles, a yellow jacket with black stripes, and black shorts "Are you okay, P-Ko!?"

"Mmmmm... My head hurts!" Said the girl.

"Did I just hit by a giant bee?" Kai said as he laid on the ground in shock from the sudden attack on his bowels. He then raised his upper body of the ground and stared at the young girl.

"I'm very sorry for that, Kai! This is Peashy. She's a child who's been staying here with us for a while now. She normally greets Neptune in such a manner..." Said Histoire as she tried to console Kai over the sudden attack.

"P-ko! You've gotta stop tryin to get the drop on me! Look what you did to my new best bud!"

"Huh?" Peashy said as she turned her head in confusion as she turned her head towards Kai's, staring at him with a look of fear as he stares at her "Uhh... Mmm...". Just then Kai began to reach for head. Fearing he might be angry, closed her eyes before realizing that he merely patted her on the head and got up off of the ground.

"Alright. No harm done. Let's go and join the party, Peashy! I know some magic tricks!" Kai said with a gentle yet energy filled tone, as if he was a different person.

"YAY! Magic! Magic! Magic!" The young and playful Peashy shouted, following after her new friend.

"Huh. I thought he would have been a bit more upset."

"Well, he did say he has a lil munchkin of his own. Kind of tragic story how the kid came to be though."

"I see. He must be an experienced parent if he could so easily brush off such a dangerous attack from a child he's never met without getting upset. Shall we head inside too, Neptune?"

"Hell yeah sister! Time to get into some of dat flavortastic, Comparific cake!"

"Not so fast! You still need to help set some things up first!" Histoire said, following after the patter of Neptune's feet. But little did any of them know, they were being watched by the face from before.

* Seven Sages Theme from Victory. Youtube vid (watch?v=iwQjE9cv7YU)*

"So she's here after all..." Said the Gothic chick, as she pulls out a communicator of sorts "Anny! I found that little kid you're looking for while I was tailing Kai and the CPU."

"Ahh, thanks so much! Not just for the favor, but also for using a nickname! I have so much trouble getting anyone to call me anything other than my given name.. Let alone her..." Said a flamboyant voice on the other end of the line.

"Not a problem. I know you want the kid for yourself. But is it alright if I devour the others for myself?" Asked the girl as she licked her lips deviously.

"Oh yes of course. You can devour them as much as you'd like! Just make sure they don't have herpes."

"That's not exactly what I meant but I figure you know that already."

"I'm just teasing you! Make sure to update me on their status. Just don't call me during my special time. I'll see about contacting that friend of mine for THAT plan. She'd be ecstatic about this news."

"I'll be sure to let you know if I make a move on them. Bye!"

*End theme*

* * *

><p><strong>As she hangs up, we look back inside the Basilicom as Kai and the others make it to the top floor with Peashy riding on top of Kai's shoulders. There, we see three girls, who look like an older version of Neptune with longer hair, a girl with long light brown hair down to her waist and wearing a dark blue oversized jacket, and finally an innocent looking girl with light creamy pink hair and dressed in a wool tank top and a red plaid skirt.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh! Nep-Nep's back!" Said the girl with the pink hair.<p>

"Finally back, eh Nep-ko?" The girl in blue said.

"Yeah! I'm back! So how's the cake coming along!"

"It's not ready yet Neptune. Be patient okay?" The older looking Neptune said.

"Kai, this is Nepgear, IF, and Compa the birthday girl. Everyone, this is the SIN agent sent to our land to help with the rise in crime. For now he'll be staying with us to attend the party." Histoire said as she introduced the three.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Nepgear. I'm Neptune's younger sister."

"I'm IF. Don't cause any unnecesary trouble while your here. It's Compa's birthday."

"Then don't give me a reason."

"That's rude!" IF said annoyed at Kai's comment.

"What did you expect? It was obviously rude of you to say something like that to me when you don't even know me. If you hate me then just outright say it."

"Hmm... I don't even know why I said that to you now..." IF said looking confused as all hell as to why she got snippy with him to begin with.

"I'm Compa! Nice to meet you!" Compa said in an cheerful and friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you too. So it's your big day huh?" Kai said in response.

"Yes! today's my birthday!"

"Congratulations, kid. I've got this golden cross necklace thingamajig. So here. You can have it. I've got like 30 of em. All from these crazy cultists back in Los Santos. Might wanna get em excorsised first. But I wouldn't think anything of it. Probably just some superstitious BS"

"Thank you! A present from a new friend!"

"Pea too! Pea wants one too Kai!" Peashy said as she looked envious of Compa's new shiny shiny pretty pretty... Uh, present.

"I've got something better. A magic trick!" Kai said as he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a dollar bill.

"Huh? What's a dollar good for here anyway? Pea wants you to give her a shiny cross too!"

"Well be patient my young Padawan! Fold it like this, and so and forth... And you've got a money cross!" Kai said as he folded the clean crisp dollar bill with a smile.

"But that's not magic!"

"Not yet. Now I grasp it in my hands. You can't see it. But now I open em up... And tada! You've got a beautiful golden cross like that other one!" Kai said as he popped out a shiny shiny new golden cross necklace like the other one in a puff of pink smoke.

"YAY! AWESOME MAGIC TRICK!" Peashy yelled in excitement, as she snatched her brand new shiny present.

"He seems pretty good with her." Said IF "Kind of like an uncle of sorts."

"Well, he does have a child of his own apparently." Said Histoire.

"You know, come to think of it, where is your kid anyways?" Neptune asked as she wondered of the wearabouts of the offspring of Kai's loins.

"My job is too dangerous right now for him to even be here. I'm not about to let em run off into the streets. What if I'm on the job and he needs something from the store?"

"Makes sense I guess. You have someone taking care of him?" Asked Compa.

"Yeah. I've got a colleague of mine watching him. They told me he was an old friend of the moms and knew the kid before he came to me."

"Told you?" Compa said.

"Yeah. I've got amnesia. I don't even know if the kid is mine." He said, looking back on his time in the hospital of Los Santos "But someone has to take care of him. So it has to be me. And the kid was just too darn cute to turn away when he drops on your doorstep at the age of 11 and calls ya daddy."

"He sounds like a cute kid." Said Nepgear.

"Well, let's hurry and set everything up so we can enjoy the party." Histoire said, ordering for everyone to start the party preparations. As they finally finish up, the fesitivities fly as confetti gets shot into the air and people converse. Kai's feeding Peashy some chocolate, Neptune's eatin some pudding while tryin to keep it away from Peashy, and Histoire, IF, and Compa are just sittin there laughing about it. While Nepgear prepares more drinks and brings out the cake to eat.

"Hmm... I really wish Vert and Blanc could be here..." Compa said as she got a little depressed.

"Who?" Kai asked, wondering who the two she mentioned were.

"They're the other two CPU's besides me and Noire. But only me, Noire, and Blanc have CPU candidate sisters! Verts just always so jelly about it!" Neptune said as she mocked her friend for being sisterless "She's got the biggest chest though. Which pisses off Blanc the most. She's a roid ragin maniac whenever Verts around!"

"Neptune! That's not exactly nice to say about a friend... I mean... I know Vert seems a little too friendly with me at times, and Blanc does have a temper, but still." Nepgear said.

"You're just sayin that cause you like diggin your face in Vert's giant boobies." Neptune said in a mocking yet friendly tone.

"I-I do not! Well... Maybe a little... Kind of like what a big sister might do to comfort her little sister."

"Don't be hatin! I may not naturally have a pair of F-cups, but I'm good enough on my own!"

"So this Vert seems to be the source of some conflict I see." Kai said as he noticed the sudden rise in tone.

"Just about every Goddess that rules a land here has something against Vert's chest. Except maybe Noire." Said IF as she attempted to calm down the heated debate on breastices "Now calm down and eat your damn cake you two."

"K. Can't wait to try out Compa's Stinger of a cake!" Neptune says as she stares at a very... Odd blue cake "Still. I don't see why you needed to choose to a zombie head as a design. Bleagh!"

"It was Peashy's Idea after she saw an old trailer for an old video game online! She wouldn't take no for answer and punched me in the gut when I told her no." Nepgear said while rubbing her stomache in rememberance of Peashy's special punch "But it still smells good. I can't wait to dig in!"

Just then, as a soon as everyone prepares their utensils, a voice calls out to them "I hope you like digging into that cake as much as I'm going to like digging in to all of you!" the voice said in a devious sadistic manner.

"I hope you enjoy digging into us... Wait what!?" Everyone said as they turned their faces towards an open window leading to a balcony. There, they see the gothic chick we saw before, standing on the balcony, waving at them with closed eyes and a smile.

"Who are you!? Answer me!" IF said with a tone that spoke of anger.

"Me? Why my name's not really any of your concern dear." Said the young teenaged lady "But if you must know... My name is Kurumi. Kurumi Tokisaki. And you're my supper tonight!"

"...Not again..." Said Kai right as the mysterious Kurumi had mentioned the word supper.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit... So shit's gettin real now. Now a main villain's decided to get into the fray. And she wants to eat our protagonist and his new friends. Whatever that means. Sounds kinky. Or is it? Find out next chapter to see what happens.<strong>


	5. Retro Land Psycho

**Finally out with chapter 5. Read. Review. Love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragons Forgotten: Police Story<strong>

**Gamindustri Saga Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Main character voiced by: Whomever the fuck you want. Even if it's Patrick Bateman.**

**All other characters from official series are voiced by their official voice actors or whichever one you choose if they have more than one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in chapter 4 shit happened. Another hospital visit due to exploding buses, a bs magic trick, a birthday party, and a freakin gothic chick who may or may not want to sexually molest all of our heroes. And then commit cannibalism. What will they do now!? Read and find out. You know how to fucking read. I hope so. I don't support the concept of tl;dr.<strong>

***Cue Random Opening song of the day: Dare To Be Stupid (Youtube watch?v=SMhwddNQSWQ)***

* * *

><p>As Kai and the other members of the Planeptune basilicom stare at their persecutor, they are approached by the scantily clothed goth, Kai spoke and asked "Who... Who are you again?"<p>

"Didn't you hear me? I said my name's Kurumi. Tokisaki Kurumi." The girl calling herself Kurumi said as she gave a perverted smile towards her onlookers.

"That so..."

"That's right."

"I see... And you're here why?" Said Kai.

"Why? But to devour you of course!" Said Kurumi as she licked her lips in anticipation of something she finds grand.

"Eww! You're totally tryin to Nep the Nepster!? I... Well there's probably a buncha people who expect me to swing that way... but I don't swing that way for just anyone!"

"Not that way! Well... Maybe once I'm done devouring your essences I might just decide to enjoy myself a little more." Kurumi spoke before she rebuked her previous statement and admitted to being into some creepy ass shit.

"As tempting as the offer sounds, I'd rather be alive for something like that." Kai spoke as he retorted to her desires to kill him and the others and violate their corpses "So I'm gonna have to beg you to leave. I like my penis where it is thank you."

"Screw this cop negotiation shit! We haven't even tried fighting her yet!" IF shouted as she pulled her weapons from out of her jacket, as she readied herself to leap into the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kai said in a somber tone. But as soon as he had spoke, IF had already leapt in to attack the freaky necrophiliac. But quicker than a fat man gets an orgasm from eating a spoonful of dark chocolate Marble Slab, she was easily brushed aside by a powerful field of energy. "...I hate to say I told you so... But you just got knocked the fuck out." Said Kai as he stood over the unconscious IF.

"What good do you think harming any of us here would do you?" Histoire asked, trying not to anger their foe.

"I have my reasons. Not that it matters for now. I just came to give a warning." Kurumi spoke as a devious smile formed on her face "While I'd love to gobble you all up here, I just remembered that I have something to attend. But remember this. By the end of this week, you and all your friends will all be deader than a squirrel in the south side of Sandy Shores."

"Wait... What? What the Nep is Sandy Shores?"

"A neighboring desert area that's next to my home town." Kai said as he answered her useless question "Now if you don't mind, I have a more useful question. What the fuck do you mean dead by the end of this week? What's gonna happen?"

"Just that for the next week, I've got a few surprises for you waiting up my... Well I don't really have any normal sleeves so... I've got a nice gaggle of surprises left for you waiting in my cleavage."

"...What." Everyone said in a flat tone.

"Don't patronize me, I'm not a good joke teller!" Kurumi shouted as she flew off and disappeared into a puff of black and red aura.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Peashy said as she was hiding behind a cabinet the whole time "That lady scares me..."

"It's okay Peashy. It's safe now. That lady would scare the panties off of anyone." Kai said as he signaled to Peashy that it was alright to come out of hiding.

"...I think I ended up shitting the goodness right out of me!"

"Holy Nepping Nepstars! Nepgear actually cursed!" Neptune said, at the shock that her own sister could use such foul language.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to being that scared. I felt like my own Chasity was at stake... Though I feel like it won't be the last time I feel like that..."

"Aside from that, we should attend to IF. She's starting to foam from her mouth." Histoire said as she tried to point out that IF was probably gonna bite the dust.

"I'm on it! I'll fix her wounds up lickety split!" Said Compa as she dragged her off somewhere to be treated.

"Now that that's over, let's finish this cake up!" Neptune said as she attempted to sit back down to grab some cake "Huh?" Neptune suddenly paused "The cake is GONE! That little goth bitch stole our damn cake!"

"No. Peashy ate it all after she left, and while we were talking." Kai said as he pointed towards a full of cake Peashy "Well... Looks like this party's been ruined. In more ways than one. Imma go take a walk."

"Wait!" Histoire interrupted "You still have something we need you to do before you go sight seeing here or anything."

"What?" He asked.

"Blanc, the goddess of Lowee, needs to speak with you regarding your mission in Gamindustri." Histoire answered.

"...More traveling?" Kai asked as a look of anxiety fell upon his face "Please no..."

"Don't worry buddy! I'll go along with you! We'll just do a classic jump cut!"

"A classic what?" Kai asked "Does this look like an anime where anything is simple?"

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Neptune said

* * *

><p><strong>And for the sake of your convenience, dear readers, we really will do a jump cut and just give you a briefing. They fought monsters. Got through. No one tailed em. Now stop losin interest, if you have, and read the rest.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, that was a lot quicker than I thought it would be." Neptune said as she could feel the 4th wall breaking at her comment.<p>

"Let's just get into the basilicom and get this over with. I've got crime to stop and not a single pay check yet for everything I did do!"

"Sure, sure. Just be careful. We don't really need to have you and Blanc at each others throats! She can get really temperamental. She's usually smart, but she gets super-temper-nova'ed by anything that might be a comment about a certain asset of hers."

"Her chest, right?"

"How the hell could you tell that on your own like that without me telling you directly?"

"Do I look like a moron like most people here in these backwater countries?"

"No..."

"Then let's get going." Kai demanded as he started to open the doors to the basilicom.

* * *

><p><strong>As they entered, what could be seen would be a very clean and neat series of furnishings, befitting of a mansion. As they continued to walk as Neptune led Kai, while she walked like a happy go lucky fool, they came across a large wooden, but very fine looking door. As Kai reached for the door knob, assuming this to be Blancs room, Neptune took a step back as a look of pity drew on her face.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is Blanc's room?" He said before a huge cinder block dropped on his head.<p>

"We got someone!" Said a very energetic, and cheerful, childlike voice.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Said a soft and shy voice that was the direct opposite of the prior voice in terms of volume "That was a cinder block right?"

* * *

><p><strong>What could be seen was two young girls, looking to be around 11 to 12. One had longer beige hair, reaching to her back, while the other has short shoulder length beige hair. They were both dressed in plain grey and white overall dresses.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Course he'll be alright! We've seen those pro wrestlers get hit with cinder blocks all the time right?" The energetic voice questioned.<p>

"But they never had one dropped on em before." Neptune interrupted.

"Rom! Ram! What the fuck are you doing!?" Said an incredibly outraged voice that spoke of insecurities.

"Let's hightail it out of here!" Said the energetic voice.

"R-Right!" Said the shyer one.

As the owner of the angry voice came into view, we can see what looks like a taller version of the shy voice, albeit a slightly different haircut "God damn it! Now I have to treat this guy for a concusion..."

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai wakes up from his sudden, but temporary coma, he finds himself in a room that is filled with white, as in like snow, everywhere. White curtains, white bedsheets, white everything. Geez. Anyway, he wakes up within this room in a soft and comfortable bed of white.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally awake are you? Took you long enough." Said the angry girl from before.<p>

"How long have I been out for?" Kai asked as his head was hurting a little too much to care to check things like the time or the date.

"An hour." She said "What kind of a cop gets knocked out for an hour by a cinder block?"

"A human one."

"Yeah, well I heard you were more than human... Apparently not."

"Well 95% is close enough... Who are you anyway?" He questioned as he looked around the room.

"Blanc."

"Oh... Uh... Hi. So you're the temperamental one she mentioned?"

"WHAT!? YOU BITCH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!" Blanc yelled out furiously as she turned her anger towards Neptune, who was cowering in the corner with her hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"I just told him the truth..." Neptune whispered as to keep her life intact.

"What was that?" Blanc questioned in an angered tone.

"Nothin! Not a neppin thing!"

"Okay... Let's get this shit straight. Who were those two?" Kai asked as he was anxious to find the identity of the cinder block bandits.

"My two younger twin sisters. They've been like that all their lives ever since being created... A cinder block though is an all time low for them though. I think I haven't been spending enough time with them. lately"

As Kai and Blanc were conversing, two familiar voices could be heard rushing his way.

"It's the spiky haired idiot who fell for the trap!"

"Are you okay? You were out for an hour..."

"So who're these two little... Treasures? They are your sisters. Right?" Kai asked as a look of annoyance drew upon his face.

"These would be Rom and Ram."

"I'm Ram!" Said the long haired little trouble maker.

"I... I'm rom. Nice to... Meet you." Said the shy and reserved little Rom.

"Yeah... I normally like kids. They be the future to be protected. But for you Ram, I might make an exception."

"That's mean!" Said Ram.

"Well, don't play anymore pranks on me, and you got yourself a friend."

"Mmm... Okay! Fine. No more pranks..." She said as she crossed her little fingers behind her small backside.

"Let's just get down to business already. There's a lot of stuff I want to go over with you." Blanc said as she notioned Kai to get out of bed "But first, put some damn clothes on. Those baggy PJ's we got at the local donation shop don't suit you."

* * *

><p><strong>And so Kai went to get dressed in his usual attire, that was neatly laid out in a separate room. As he popped back in the room, or rather the lab he was being examined in disguised as a room, Blanc motioned him to follow, he then followed her lead into a further room. Neptune and the twins stayed behind.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what's in here? Your weapon collection? Cause I see a lot of high tech looking axes." Kai asked as he noticed the large amount of axe type weapons that glowed with a blue magical light.<p>

"No. These are mostly failed experiments. Experiments meant to strengthen my HDD form. But they're not what were here to see."

"And what is it were supposed to see?"

"This." Blanc said as she pointed up to the large cylinder container in front of them. As they looked up, what could be seen would be a large black and red cross like object the size of a large monument, with many tiny normal sized crosses floating around it.

"What. The fuck. Is this?" Kai said as a look of confusion spread across his face.

"This is the object you were sent here to look for. The investigation?"

"Oh... Right. So this is that anti-crystal thing?"

"Yes. This is the thing that can potentially kill a goddess." Blanc said as she began to quiver from being too close to the object.

"You okay? Is this like kryptonite for you?" Kai asked as he placed a gentle hand onto Blancs shoulder.

"Yeah... We get weaker around these things. Let's get out of here. I think if I spend anymore time around this thing, I'm gonna start losing my mind and saying things I don't really mean."

As Kai and Blanc leave, Rom and Ram come running up to the two and begin stammering "B-Blanc!"

"What?" She replied.

"The amusement park Super Nintten Land just sent us these trickets for free!" Ram yelled in excitement over the sweet deal going on due to random advertisement selection.

"Will you take us?" Rom asked her elder sister.

"I can't. I have to work. I've still got to develop that axe weapon for my HDD."

"But you said you'd spend more time with us!" Ram shouted.

"Eventually! I never said right this minute! Don't you get what eventually even means, damn it!?"

"Look, how's bout I take em to this amusement park they wanna go to?" Kai asked as he noticed the glaring tensions between the siblings and their big sister.

"But you're mean!" Ram said.

"Not my fault that you dropped a cinder block on me. Now what did I say about that little agreement we had? That includes not trying to blame me for anything unless I was the cause of it".

"Fine... But we get to have ice cream!" Ram demanded.

"Kay. I converted my dollars to gold. So I've got money. So ice cream it is."

"Alright! Come on Rom! Let's go get ready!"

"O-Okay." Said the shy Rom.

"Thanks... I usually have so much work that they don't get to go out much." Blanc said while offering her gratitude for his assistance.

"No problem. Just point me in the right direction though. First timer around here remember?" He said, reminding her that he's not from around Lowee.

* * *

><p><strong>And so after receiving directions from Blanc, and after Ram and Rom dressed appropriately for the cold weather and snow, they had finally left for the amusement park. As Ram and Rom go off to play, with Kai taking a rest on a nearby bench, reminding them to meet here if they get lost, he sits and takes out a smoke.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is Super Nintten Land... Why the fuck don't we have amusement parks like this in Los Santos? Best we've got is some shitty roller coaster."<p>

"Hey, Kai!" Ram said, as she ran towards him "We met another friend here!"

"Oh? Who might that be?" He asked.

"This is her! Her names Uni!" Ram said as a girl with hair similar to Noire's, but not as long, only reaching her chest, and having pig tail sides to it. She wore a dress with long fingerless gloves, hair ribbons, calf-length socks and normal looking shoes.

"So... Who's this guy supposed to be Ram?" Uni asked with a bit of a frown and a distasteful look on her.

"He's Kai. He's some loser cop who's supposed to help with the rise in crime!" Ram said as she mocked Kai. She's gotta do something to sate her hunger for violent pranks.

"Oh. So he's "that" guy. I still don't see why we need anyone else's help though. Me and my sister can handle Lastation just fine by ourselves!" She said as she turned her head away giving off a poutty look.

"Right. And yet here I am. Being called by none other than your own sister. Well... Her and every other CPU here." He said in a mocking retort.

"And besides that, why would they only send one?" Asked Uni.

"Because they're too lazy to ask for anyone else. Haven't you seen TV Tropes before? I'm sure there's a Trope for that." Kai retorted. Again.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back with Rom and play some more!" Ram said as she ran off to a waving Rom.

As Ram ran off to play with Rom, Kai grabbed his knees and rose. "Sigh... So is there anything else you need from me?" He asked Uni as she stared at him.

"Yeah. Don't get in my sisters way! She has enough trouble! She shouldn't have to deal with you and your useless ass!" She shouted as a face of haughty anger formed upon it.

"You better watch your tone kid. There's younger kids here than you. And If I was so useless then why am I here? Sure as hell not just to look fabulous." He retorted as he whipped his hand through his hair as if implying his spiky otherworldly hair to be fabulous.

"You're really conceited, you know that?"

"Says the girl who's conceited enough to try and tell someone she doesn't know that he's useless. Such is the behavior of the tsuntsun variety."

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN TSUNDERE!" She shouted "That's sexual harassment!"

"I SAID TSUNTSUN YOU MORON! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SUCK MY BALLSACK YOU ILLITERATE! I BASICALLY SAID YOU HATE ME!" He retorted at the top of his lungs "Just get going. If you don't have anything to say that has any use, then get going. Don't you have some documents to process for your sister?"

"Y-Yeah... This isn't over! We'll settle this later captain spikehead!" She yelled as she ran off to finish her work.

"God... Teeangers these days. No respect for their elders. Assuming she's actually a teenager and not really 1000 years old... Seems like it"

* * *

><p><strong>As Kai took off in the direction where Rom and Ram ran off to, he heard the sound of screaming. It seemed to be close, and it seemed to be from Rom and Ram. As he ran and ran to look for the source of the screaming, he asked around for people who saw them, hearing of people sighting two similar girls running off in multiple directions as a strange monster chased them. Considering that there were some sentient monster citizens running around, it didn't occur to him to be an odd sight. As he ran and ran, asking more people such as a duo of Italian brothers in overalls, a giant gorilla tossing barrels at him, and even a tourist dressed in military gear with an eye patch, he found himself coming across a creature that looked like a combo between a lizard, a demon, and a frog.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huff... Huff..." Kai stops at the creatures feet, preparing to ask him for directions.<p>

"You okay mister?" Said the creature.

"Yeah... I just need some help." He said, as he bent over and grabbed his knees, huffing and puffing for fresh air.

"What's wrong mister?" Said the creature "You look like you just ran a marathon?"

"Kind of did. A marathon of bad directions... Trying to find some companions of mine."

"You need help? I can help you look! I'm great at finding people!" The creature said as it offered a helping hand.

"Yeah. Why not. Be my guest mister...Misses?" He asked as he contemplated the gender of this creature.

"I'm a guy. Names Trick! Trick The Hard!"

"I see. Put er thar Trick!" He said as he offered Trick his hand to seal the deal.

As Kai and Trick go off to look for Rom and Ram, they begin to make small talk.

"So Trick. What brings you here to Super Nintten land? Big guy like you must have a rough time on the rides."

"I'm looking for a pair of young maidens!" He said as he licked his lips "And for a certain person I'm supposed to find!"

"I see. So you lost a pair of little girls? And you need to find someone. Need help?"

"Sure! When we find your young maiden companions, we'll go and look for my target!"

"Target?" He asked Trick with a confused look on his face.

"Yep! I'm supposed to locate and off some guy called Murakami Kai!" Trick yelled "But of course, my young maidens come first!"

"...I see." Kai said as his face contorted with fear for his life as he realizes that this is the threat that Kurumi Tokisaki had planned. He was not ready to take on a monster on his own in broad daylight "Uhh... Trick?

"Yes?" Trick responded.

"How do you plan to find this, uhh, Murakami Kai?"

"I don't know. My friend gave me a picture, but I lost it about 5 minutes after and forgot his face."

"I see. I gotta take a piss. Can you wait here?" Kai asked as his face was drenched with sweat.

"I guess. But I wanna find your maidens soon so I can get back to looking for mine and give them the licking of their life!" Trick said as his face gave a perverted grin.

"...Pardon me?" Kai said in response to hearing his so called companions goals "So the reason you wanna find your lost kids is... To lick them."

"Of course! There's nothing more satisfying for a true gentleman as having his tongue wrap around the very body of such a pure young untainted maiden!" Trick said as he drooled at the thought of his pedophilia fantasies "Their names are also speaking to me! Such innocent names for such young maidens!"

"I see... And their names are?" Kai asked as his eyes are shadowed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we can find them easier that way." He said as a small grin formed on his face.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful! My friend told me their names are Rom and Ram!"

"...Thanks for telling me." Kai said as he gripped his hand at the realization that the young maidens Trick meant were not only young maidens, but also the ones he was tasked with taking care off. As he quelled his anger some, he then turned to Trick and to a close up of his face. What we see is a calm and strangely deceptive smile filled with false vibes of happiness and friendliness "Let's meet back here if we can't find em".

"You know, you never told me your name mister." Trick asked.

"It's Patrick. Patrick Bateman. You can call me Pat if you want. Now get a move on pal. I need to go to the bathroom, and those delicate maidens aren't gonna find themselves." Kai said as he gave a fake name that spoke of hidden bloodlust and American insanity and a smile of equally false emotions.

"I'll do my best buddy!" Trick shouted back to Kai as he ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>As Trick disappeared into the crowds, with loud footsteps behind him, Kai walks into the bathroom to actually take a piss, then wait for Trick to return as he contemplates a plan to not only effectively topple Trick, but also a plan to rid the people of such a pedophile. As about 30 minutes pass, we see Trick approaching the rest stop once again. As he stops right at Kai's feet, we see Trick grasping for air, and getting teary eyed.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sniff... This isn't fair!"<p>

"What's wrong Trick?" Kai asked.

"I just got told that if I don't stop horsing around looking for those young maidens and start looking for that Murakami asshole that I wouldn't be paid!" Trick said as he let out a shout of frustration with tears in his eyes "Now I have to hurry up and kill that prick! Patrick? Do you know what it's like to have douchey bosses?"

"I sure do! This must be really stressful for you. Why don't you and I go the local bar, to celebrate new friends? I think it's called Tappers."

"Sure... I could use a drink man." Trick said as he let out a large sigh.

"Great! But not right now, though. I still need to prepare. I need to change suits since this ones filled with dirt right now." He said, as he manipulated Trick into doing what he wants with the plan he was brainstorming about "How bout Tappers at 8:30?"

"Sure. I'll be there." Trick said as he walked off "Bye! See ya then!"

As Kai waved, knowing that his life is on the line with this plan and could die if it doesn't work, Rom and Ram come running up to him.

"Where've you been!" Rom Ram yelled clutching on to his shirt with tears welling up in their eyes "We could've been killed! Or worse, molested! You idiot!"

"He won't hurt you anymore. Don't worry about that. I'll make sure of it.""Really?" They both asked.

"Yes. Now let's go get that ice cream." He said patting them on the head.

As they head back home, after getting some ice cream, Kai walks up to Blanc, after telling the twins to get ready and head for bed, to question her on something.

"What is it?" Blanc annoyingly asked as she was busy working

"We need to talk." Kai said. As he explained the situation, with Blanc getting majorly and rightfully pissed that someone would dare touch her sisters, he asked her a very sudden request "I want you to give it to me."

"...You realize that sounds like a request for me to do nasty things with you right? I'm not that kind of girl." She said in a stern tone.

"God damn it! Not that!" He yelled to debunk her accusation of his intentions and desires I want you to give me the hammer! The one you were going to test. Assuming that it works."

"Oh, so that's all... Why would you want that thing? And yes. It works enough to get satisfactory results."

"I need it. I've got a plan to ice that fucker. I'm meeting him for drinks at Tappers at around 8:30 PM. I'm gonna hide that axe in an apartment I just got. Costs 1,500 gold a month but I'm only keeping it for as long as that fucker breathes." He said with a stern and powerful look of determination on his face.

"Sigh... Okay. You can have it. Just bring it back to me. And clean it before you do. I don't wanna see blood on it."

With that, and with Kai placing the mighty energy weapon in his apartment, he waits for the scheduled time to rendezvous with Trick, eventually hitting the 8:30 mark. As he make his way, he mentally prepares himself to put on the greatest act of sociopathic yuppie behavior ever seen this side of any nation in Gamindustri.

"Trick!" Kai yells as he sees Trick sitting near Tappers and it's unusually large door made for people of Tricks stature "Good! You made it!"

"You bet ya Patrick!"

"Alright buddy, time to get our drink on!" Kai says as they waltz in and get a table.

"Man. This place sure is feeling kind of quiet ya know?" Trick says noticing how quiet it is.

"Is that bad?" Kai asks.

"No... I guess not. I just wish it was more lively."

"Nonsense. We can make due with what we have here." Kai says to Trick to lighten him up a little. They are eventually approached by a waiter who brings them a complementary set of beer "This place has good beer I've heard. But this is a party Trick! Let's liven up your set there. Get my friend a J&B straight and a Corona"

"Yes sir." said the waiter "And you sir?"

"Double whammy Chocotini" Kai said as he placed his hand towards the bartender, as if the signal no more questions on the drinks.

"Would you like to hear the specials?" The waiter asked giving Kai and Trick a set of menus./

"I'll take... Uhh... I'm guessing you don't have a burger do you?" Trick asked.

"Yes we do. And you sir?"

"I heard the mud soup charcoal arugula is outrageous here."

"Yes. Well it's a new item. Is that it?" The waiter asked one last time making sure if he got everything down.

"I think so. We'll call you for more if we need anything else." Kai said as he sent the waiter off. After a few more drinks, and a bit of food, Kai asks a quite intoxicated Trick a question "So Trick. Did you know my real name is Murakami Kai?"

"Narukami Mai?" Trick said in a doozy of a response.

"Hmhmhmhmhm." Kai laughed a little "Another drink there Trick?"

As Kai and Trick finish up their drinks, we cut to what looks like a neat and white apartment with what looks like magazines of sort laid out around the floor. As Kai seats Trick down on a large sofa chair, he walks over to what seems to be a CD player system hooked up to surround sound systems.

"You like 5PB?" Kai said to Trick as he pulled out a CD with 5PB's picture in a mellow dramatic close up of her face.

"She's okay... I guess. Least her breasts ain't TOO big for her age." Said Trick.

"Sigh... Her early work was a little too old school for my taste. But when Chaos came out in 99, I think she really came out into her own. Both, commercially and artistically." Kai says as he walks his way over to his restroom, as he is putting on a raincoat "The whole album has a clear crisp sound, and a new sheen of innocent professionalism, that really gives the songs a big boost!"

As Kai walks out of his bathroom, he is seen tugging a large silver hammer with a light blue blade of pure tempered magical steel, all while moon walking towards the kitchen enterance, which lies behind Trick, who notices nothing due to his intoxication and sits across from the window "She's been compared to Tsunemi. But I think 5PB has a far more matrue, and developed sense of inoccence, when compared to a star who's only been in the business for a few months" Kai said as he continues his rant on 5pb.

"Hey Patrick?"

"Yes Trick?"

"Why're there copies of the Gaming sheet everywhere? You have a little dog? A little fenrir pup or something? Ha!" Trick asks in a mocking tone as his tongue begins to hang loosely a little.

"No Trick!" Kai retorts as his smile becomes more and more false and devious while walking over to the CD player again

"Is that a raincoat?" Trick asks.

"Yes it is! In 2011, 5PB released this, Steins. Her most accomplished album. I think her undisputed masterpiece is Go Love And Peace!"

*Insert small excerpt from "Go Love And Peace!" (Youtube video watch?v=hU-_74fop2Y)*

"A song sounding so beautifully, that most people don't bother to listen to the lyrics, and pay more attention to the instrumental. But they should. Because it's not just about the struggles of a budding friendship, and the importance of hope and family! But it's also a personal statement about the artist herself! Hey Trick!"

As Trick looks over his shoulder, his face turns to utter horror as a mighty blade is swung towards his face, spewing all of his monstrous blood all over the place, and on Kai's face as the axe pounded through his armor. "TRY GETTING YOUR ROCKS OFF TO LITTLE GIRLS NOW, YOU STUPID FUCKING LIZARD!" He screams as he pounds the hammer axe of might onto Tricks body repeatedly "YOU STUPID! FUCKING! MONSTER!"

As Kai lets up on his bludgeoning and shouting, he then exhales a large amount of breath, as Kai pulls off his raincoat, pulls the Gaming sheets off the sofa chair, and sits. He then pulls out an unusually large 1 foot cigar out and smokes it.

He then takes the axe to deliver one final blow. But before he can finish it, he hears a faint voice "Ple...Please don't kill me..."

It was Trick who was still alive after that horrible chopping "Don't kill you!? You were gonna try and kill me!" Kai yelled "And you were gonna try and hurt those two kids!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Trick said in a soft voice as his life was fading "I wouldn't a friend... I thought we... We're friends."

"Friend? You thought I was your friend?" Kai said in a bothered tone.

"Yea...Yeah. I thought that... We we're gonna be the best of friends."

"You're a freakin pedophile! How can I think of you as a friend when I detest the very thing that makes you who you are!? I have a kid myself ya know! Imagine how I would feel hanging around someone that goes around touching kids!"

"But... I'm just lonely..." Trick said in a daze "I'm not saying I'm not perverted... But It's not like I wanna hurt anyone or anything! I just have estranged taste! Don't kill me please!"

As Kai paused, he couldn't avert his eyes from the site of Trick lying there. His mind and instincts told him to finish off the pedobear incarnate, but his heart was heavy from the sight of Trick lying there, speaking of things such as friendship "D-Don't you get it!? I'm the... The one you were ordered to kill..." He said to Trick as his face contorted into a face of pure guilt and anguish.

"But... You even bro fisted me back at the dinner table." Trick said as his eyes welled up with tears of anguish.

"It... It was an act man." Kai said as he also began to slightly well up tears into his eyes.

"But... A guy who's not my friend wouldn't do that and be THAT believable. Everyone said you were a jerk who treated everyone like they were just tools to use and that you killed women or something."

"Aside from that obvious lie about me..." Kai began to speak as his tears temporarily stopped form the obvious pattern of defaming and began to well up again "I'm the guy you were after."

"But you were nice to me... Everyone I ever knew always treated me badly. So what if I rage quit on video games? That's no reason to call me... A pussy! *COUGH*" Trick said as he coughed up blood "We're still friends... Right?".

As Trick finished his last sentence, he passed out and was losing a lot of blood.

"...Fuck." Kai whispered solemnly "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK! THIS HAS NEVER FUCKING HAPPENED BEFORE!" He screamed as his own guilt in the form of self directed rage sprung forth from a well of fire in his own guts "I've fucking killed suspects before, I've regretted it a little considering I've made some mistakes... But this is just ridiculous!"

As he opens the door in huge rush, he goes next door pounding upon his neighbors door "NIIISAAAA! GET UP!"

He had heard that Nisa had taken a small leave of absence from Lastation to sight see in Lowee. But despite his screaming, his neighbor would not wake from her sleep.

"THERE'S JUSTICE TO BE DONE!" He screamed. And suddenly, in a burst of speed incarnate, the door was busted open from the inside.

"WHEREVER JUSTICE IS NEEDED, NISA, THE HEROINE OF HEROINES SHALL ARRIVE!" Nisa screamed at the top of her lungs in pure passion "Oh. Comrade Kai! What do I owe this honorable visit from a fellow justice advocate?"

"I know this is much to ask for at this late at night." He stated in a solemn and rspectful but grevious tone "But I need help. Where's a hospital that'll take monsters?"

"...I don't even think something like that exists." Nisa responded as she touched her finger to her chin with a confused look on her face "Why do you need this? Did you take a Dogoo as a pet and it got run over?"

"No! I... I did something I'm regretting now. And I have to fix it."

"Hmm... I know of one place that might be able to help." Nisa said as we cut now to a static shot of the Lowee Basilicom.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Blanc screams as we see her slamming her fist on her chairs arm rest "WHY IN THE NAME OF HELL SHOULD WE HEAL THAT PERVERTED FUCKER!?"

"There's no other way Blanc! I was told you have a new medicine that's so strong it can heal wounds that can even kill the toughest of boss monsters!" Kai said in a desperate tone.

"No way! Don't listen to em!" Ram spoke "That monster tried to touch me and Rom in weird places!"

"Sis?" Rom spoke in a soft tone "I-I know he tried to do that to us... But he does look kind of sad... Doesn't he?" Said Rom as she pointed at Kai's worried expression.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M HELPING THAT FREAK! AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M HELPING A NEWCOMER LIKE YOU IN SUCH A WAY!" Blanc screamed before suddenly stopping due to shock "Wha..."

Blanc could only stop speechless as Kai had dropped to his knees in a completely submissive position as he begged "PLEASE! Lady Blanc... As a humble temporary citizen of your nation and the other nations, I beg of you that you heal him..." He said as he lifted his head with his eyes dripping with tears "I'll treat him like a dog if I have to. I'll train him to do differently... So please. Help him. I can't just sit around and let people, or even monsters, who consider me an actual friend to die like this. Not by my hand. You can take my life instead but let him live."

"I...I don't..." Blanc said as she stuttered from the sudden sight of Kai's unusual overly uneccesary humility and eagerness to beg and toss his pride away entirely for such a beast "I-I guess so..." She whispered.

"What?" Kai asked as he lifted his face

"I said alright! We'll heal the bastard! But you have to keep him on a leash! And don't let him near the basilicom at night!"

"I humbly appreciate this act of generosity." Kai said as he lifted himself up and slapped his face a little to bring back is composure.

Come morning, and Trick is up and about, enjoying the light of day and a nice light snowfall. "So... I see your up." Kai said as he looked despondent from knowing that this creature who thought of him as a friend was essentially betrayed by his own hands.

"YOU BET YA! I FEEL GREAT! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND A BRO CAN ASK FOR!" Trick said as he grabbed Kai with his tongue and gave him a very creepy yet happiness charged licking.

"But I thought... You were supposed to kill me!" Kai said as he struggled to deal with Tricks overly friendly behavior.

"But I remember hearing from the nurses that you offered your life in exchange for mine. No ones ever done that for me or even close! I don't care who says what! You're my one and only best friend ever!"

"Hey. I see your disgusting hentai of a friend is up and about." Blanc said as she popped out of nowhere.

"What's is it Lady Blanc?" Kai said.

"You don't need to call me that. It feels creepy when you call me." She said giving him a few weird looks but giving a slight smile in the end "You're best when you seem to be doing what's natural to you."

"Okay. Then Blanc. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Just wanting to make sure you know that I'll hold you up on that thing you said. You know. The one where you said you'd give up your life for his." Blanc said as a grin formed on her face.

"Oh. I see." He replied

"If that freak does anything, he'll be free of charges for it. But it'll be on your head. Literally."

"That's fine to know." Kai said in response with the fact that he said he'd exchange his life for another "If he ever does anything, you can hang me, grill me, cut me open and feed myself to me, have a dragon fornicate with my skull using my intestines as a condom, and even pinch my cheeks to death."

"Then I'll have an even better reason to behave!" Trick said as he solidified is passion in his new found bro 4life."

* * *

><p><strong>As we cut to an aerial view of Kai being molested by Trick and Blanc starring, we see the screen turn to a static image as we see a familiar scenario.<strong>

* * *

><p>*Seven Sages Theme (Youtube watch?v=iwQjE9cv7YU)*<p>

"Sigh... Looks like your pet friend failed Kurumi dear." Said the man in the pink powersuit known as Anonydeath "And what's worse is he defected!"

"Damn it! I was sure even that dinopedo could kill them! Oh well. It's not the end of the line anyways. I've got at least 1 more trick up my sleeve before things get really freaky." Kurumi said as she made a seductive hand gesture.

"Remember this Tokisaki. Should you fail yourself, and dare to show up here again, I will personally tear your chest asunder as I rip out your heart and lungs and use them as a salad topping." Said the ominous leader of the group Maximus in a tone that spoke of pure leadership and mercilessness.

"Y-Yes sir." quietly spoke Kurumi.

"Nonsense! Allow me to personally deal vith zese insolent cockmongrels mein furher!" Spoke the obese but intimidating man known only as ze Major.

"You already Major? I was hoping to save you for last considering we still have so many of us left and so many plans left." Maximus spoke.

"Ah, but you ze? I shall take upon myself her maus and her tiger to battle personally. Zer ve shall lead a masterful plan to siege und blitz the enemies into smithereens!" The Major spoke in his bad German accent.

"Very well Major. I trust you know what you are doing."

"Yes. Of course I do mein furhrer. I shant ever to imagine letting mein furhrer down." The Major said as he is carried off to the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>What will become of our hero and his companions now? Well. Just wait and find hrout. You waited a long time for this chapter, assuming people are reading, so you can wait some more.<strong>


End file.
